White Girls Kick Widow Ash
by artanimelover
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame: Girls Kick Ash. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga: White Widow. Two different bands, completely different personalities. How will they all survive together ON TOUR? Review.
1. Chapter 1

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>The crowd whooped and hollered when the girls took their places on stage. The lead singer walked up to her microphone to announce their band. "Hey, Tokyo!" She called out, grinning when they all jumped up and screamed the bands name. "Are you ready to kick some ash?" When she got her answering applause, she called out to her friends. "Sango, beat that drum!" When Sango answered with a beat, she called out again, "Rin, strum that base!" Rin answered with an accompanying base solo, and She called out again. "Ayame, slam that lead!" When Ayame followed her order's, the lead singer looked back at the crowd and everyone stopped playing so that she could say. "My names Kagome, and we're Girls Kick Ash!"<p>

Sango and Rin started out their first song, only to have Ayame come in and give a helping slam.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome started singing.<em>

_Must be you_

_If the phone don't ring_

_Here I am obsessing_

_He loves me, yeah,_

_He loves me not_

* * *

><p>Kagome danced around at the front of the stage, singing their latest song, Think Like A Man. It was a crowd pleaser, and it fit the girls's mood's perfectly when they were planning the concert.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I tell myself <em>

_I should just learn to shut up_

_No, I need _

_To be like you_

* * *

><p>Bending at the front of the stage, Kagome shot up and began the dance their choreographer had shown her and their back up dancers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ignore my emotions,<em>

_Emotions are dumb_

_Surf through the channels _

_Till my senses are numb_

_Shorten my attention span_

_I should think like a man_

* * *

><p>Kagome bent near the crowd at the front of the stage and gave the closest ones high fives and a smile before standing up and walking to Garu, her favorite back up dancer. She held out her hand to him and he took it, twirling her in a circle as she sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Stick my foot in my mouth <em>

_and just run away_

_Turn off my cell_

_I aint got nothing to say_

_Disappear and not give a damn_

* * *

><p>Kagome gripped Garu's shirt front and brought him closer to her, only to wink at the crowd and push him away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I should think like a man,<em>

_I should think like a man_

* * *

><p>The lead singer gripped her hair like she was going crazy and needed to pull it out. Kagome put the microphone back on its stand and waved her arms in the direction of the crowd.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oblivious, it must be nice<em>

_Nothing spoils your appetite_

_Your checking out_

_Every blond in sight_

* * *

><p>With a growl that would have impressed any lion, Kagome yanked the microphone off it's stand and walked back to center stage.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Your telling me that it's just all<em>

_In my mind_

_Yeah, I wanna be like you_

* * *

><p>Kagome walked back up to Garu, let him twirl her close to his chest before breaking away and licking her lips.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ignore my emotions<em>

_Emotions are dumb_

_Surf through the channels_

_Til my senses are numb_

_Shorten my attention span_

_I should think like a man_

* * *

><p>Garu leaned close to Kagome's face, like he was about to kiss her, his red bob of hair swaying in the fan's breeze the back stage crew had set up, whipping around her black hair as well, but Kagome just covered his face with her hand and strut forward a couple of steps, knocking him off balance as he had to walk backwards. He fell flat on his ash.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Stick my foot in my mouth<em>

_and just walk a way_

_Turn off my cell,_

_I aint got nothing to say_

_Disappear and not give a damn_

* * *

><p>Kagome shook her head at Garu's form on the ground in front of her and turned to walk away from him. She turned back to the crowd and shrugged in a what-did-I-tell-you sort of way.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I should think like a man<em>

_I should think like a man_

* * *

><p>The lead singer walked to the microphone stand and, gripping onto it for leverage, sat beside it on the balls of her feet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I could save myself so much trouble<em>

_I could save myself this heartache_

_But it's the best advice I know_

_I'll never ever take_

* * *

><p>With a swirl of white and red fabric and black hair, Kagome spun on her heal to stand up, only to find Garu standing feet in front of her.<p>

Ayame stepped forward and shredded her lead guitar, Sango adding a few bursts of drum into the solo.

Kagome grinned at Ayame's head banging and Sango's drumming before turning back to Garu with a frown. She put one hand on his chest and pushed him back a step for every lyric she sang.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I got to,<em>

_I need to,_

_I want to be like you_

* * *

><p>Kagome did a three sixty and kicked Garu in the chest, sending him toppling backwards onto the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ignore my emotions,<em>

_Emotions are dumb_

_Surf through the channels_

_Til my senses are numb_

_Shorten my attention span_

_I should think like a man_

* * *

><p>Walking back to the microphone, Kagome tucked the thing back into place and sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Stick my foot in my mouth<em>

_and just walk away_

_Turn off my cell_

_I aint got nothing to say_

_Disappear and not give a damn_

_I should think_

_Like a man_

* * *

><p>Kagome put her hands in the air.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I should think like a man<em>

_I should think like a man_

_I should think like a man_

* * *

><p>Kagome grinned as her audience applauded. "Thank you, Tokyo! We're going to take a break for a few. In the mean time, we'll have a new band commin up to join us in a few minutes. Everyone get ready for White Widow!"<p>

Kagome and the girls walked back stage with huge grins.

Rin, a small-for-her-age girl with dark brown hair, turned to Kagome with a smile. "That was awesome, Kagome!"

Kagome only smiled in turn. "It wasn't me, it was the outfits."

Ayame giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

Rin had a knack for style and had dressed them in the proper clothes since the beginning of Girls Kick Ash. She had gone for a color scheme this time, dressing Kagome in red shorts, a white off the shoulder t-shirt with black suspenders hanging down her legs, and red converse. She wore a red fedora hat on her raven locks.

Ayame wore a teal sleeveless shirt, white ripped skinny jeans with black suspenders, teal converse and a white lace choker with matching bracelets. The choker had an aquamarine gem hanging from it.

Sango's outfit was a little more far fetched than the rest. She wore a purple long sleeve off the shoulders shirt with the band logo on the front and white ripped shorts with purple pockets dangling out of the ends. Black suspenders held her pants up on one side and dangled dangerously. A white silk choker and a purple beany that hung delicately off her head seemed to compliment the purple converse.

Rins ensemble was a delicate one. An orange spaghetti strap tank top with the bands logo in yellow printed on the front cut off above her belly button. Yellow-bleached-white ripped skinny jeans were held up by black suspenders and covered by white knee length converse. She wore a black pearl necklace and had a black rose in her hair.

Sango grinned. "Defiantly the clothes."

As the girls headed off the stage and to their dressing room to fix their hair and make up, Kagome decided she desperately needed to do something.

"Guys." The rest of Girls Kick Ash stopped to stair at her.

"I have to pee."

With that said, their lead singer made a bee line for the bathroom, only to be cut short when she ran into someone head on and fell flat on her butt.

"Watch it, Bitch!"

Kagome looked up into the guy's eyes defiantly, having to pee all but forgotten. "You watch it, bud!"

He was tall, at least twenty with long silver hair and golden eyes. A closer look would reveal two fuzzy dog ears on the top of his head. He wore a red t-shirt with the words White Widow printed on the front in some sort of strange font, made to look like the letters were bleeding, over black jeans and black converse. In short– He was hot.

"I'm not the one running into people, here, girl." The guy stood and wiped imaginary dirt off the front of his pants. Talk about OCD, Kagome thought.

"Technically, dude, you were. We ran into each other." With a smile that she hopped was real enough looking, Kagome held her hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Kagome."

"I know."

Kagome, caught off guard, dropped her hand a little, "You... know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Kagome Higurashi, lead singer of Girls Kick Ash. You were just up there singing, stupid."

Bringing her hand back, Kagome glared. "I'm not stupid, and I know I was just up there. It's just... You don't seem like the type to be a fan."

He smirked at her obvious distress. "I'm not. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, lead singer to White Widow. Opening for you every gig from now until next year."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"_Your_ White Widow?"

"Duh."

It was quiet for a moment as Kagome tried to figure out what to say to the seriously hot singer standing in front of her.

"Where were you going so fast, anyway?" Inuyasha asked, watching as her face seemed to darken to a red that matched her hat.

"Bathroom!" Kagome pushed past him and ran the rest of the way, leaving a very confused, albeit slightly amused hanue in her tracks.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha jumped to the microphone, "Tokyo!" The answering roar of applause made his ears nearly bleed, but he took it as a go. "Miroku, hit it!" Miroku touched his key board and began, Kouga following with the lead guitar, and Sesshomaru jumping in with the drums.<p>

Inuyasha sang.

* * *

><p><em>Whaaaoaaa<em>

_Whaaaoaaa_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru picked up a beat with his drumms and Kouga played louder.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Just hear me out<em>

_If it's not perfect _

_I'll perfect it_

_Til my heart explodes_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha banged his head forward and continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I highly doubt<em>

_I can make it through _

_Another of your_

_Episodes_

_Lashing out,_

_One of the petty moves _

_you pull until_

_you lose control_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha gripped the microphone, stand and all, and bent forward, bringing it with him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You wear me out<em>

* * *

><p>Miroku sang into his microphone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whaaaoaa<em>

_Whaaaoaa_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha bent with the stand in the opposite direction, his hair blowing around him as he sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But it's all right now<em>

_Lets go home,_

_get stoned_

_We could end up _

_making love_

_instead of misery_

_Go home,_

_Get stoned_

'_Cause the sights are _

_so much better_

_when your mad at me_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha smirked into the microphone and backed away from it a few steps before jumping back to it and banging his head forward.<p>

Miroku sang a line.

* * *

><p><em>You wear me out<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sang over him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We could end up <em>

_making love_

_instead of misery_

* * *

><p>And Miroku sang again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But it's alright now<em>

* * *

><p>Only to have to go into his key board solo.<p>

Inuyasha sang again.

* * *

><p><em>Without a doubt<em>

_The break up is _

_worth the make up_

_sights your giving me_

_Lets hash it out_

_cause your bitching and_

_your yelling_

_don't mean anything_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha staired into the crowd, grinning as he saw them dancing and singing along.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't count me out<em>

_I can handle all the _

_baggage_

_that your carrying_

_You wear me out_

* * *

><p>Miroku sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whaaaoaaa<em>

* * *

><p>And Inuyasha picked it back up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But it's all right now<em>

_Lets go home_

_get stoned_

_We could end up _

_making love_

_instead of misery_

_Go home,_

_Get stoned,_

_Cause the sights are_

_so much better_

_when your mad at me_

* * *

><p>Miroku sang his back up again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You wear me out<em>

* * *

><p>Only to have Inuyasha sing over him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We could end up<em>

_making love_

_instead of misery_

* * *

><p>But he continued anyways.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But it's alright now.<em>

* * *

><p>Kouga slammed his guitar, throwing his head forward and falling to his knee's as he did his own solo.<p>

Inuyasha smirked and started singing again.

* * *

><p><em>Lets go home<em>

_get stoned_

_we could end up _

_making love_

_instead of misery_

_Go home_

_Get stoned_

_cause the sights_

_are so much better_

_when your_

_mad at me_

* * *

><p>Miroku continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You wear me out<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sang over him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We could end up <em>

_making love _

_instead of misery_

* * *

><p>Miroku bobbed his head ad he sang the next line.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You wear me out<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha smirked and then burst out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cause the sights are <em>

_so much better_

_when your mad at me_

_Lets go home_

_get stoned_

* * *

><p>Miroku did his Whaaaoaaa's as Inuyasha continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lets go home<em>

_Get stoned_

* * *

><p>They repeated that and then Inuyasha continued on his own.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lets go home<em>

_get stoned_

* * *

><p>White Widow let the instruments play their last beats before heading back stage and away from the cheering crowd.<p>

Girls Kick Ash was standing by the entrance to the back stage, and they were the first to congratulate the boys on their songs.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha.

"That was great! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "That's cause you didn't know me."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) The first chapter of White Girls Kick Widow Ash. :) **

**Did You Know: That the title White Girls Kick Widow Ash is actually a combination of the band names, White Widow- Inuyasha's, Miroku's, Kouga's, and Sesshomaru's band- and Girls Kick Ash- Kagome's, Sango's, Ayame's, and Rin's band. Although, I guess you guys would have already realized that. :)**

**Did You Know: That this chapter too three hours to write because I couldn't figure out which songs to give whome. **

**Did You Know: That in the rough draft, it was Ayame who bumped into Kouga, and not Kagome running into Inuyasha and his bad attitude on the way to the loo? When I rewrote it, though, Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to fit the script better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she sat down on the purple and blue cushioned couch in the Girls Kick Ash tour buss. Well, not that it belonged to the four girls alone anymore. No, because White Widow's buss just had to break down at that Shell gas station three cities back. That had been the longest eight hours of Kagomes life.<p>

It wasn't that White Widow and Girls Kick Ash didn't get along, which they didn't, it was just that sitting eight seventeen year olds in a cramped bus with nothing but pillows (which they had _repeatedly _told Miroku, White Widows key boardist, were _not_ for pillow fights), Kagome's fathers pass down bass guitar and a couple of note books to keep them busy. It would have been okay. If Kouga hadn't decided to try to play one of their songs on Kagome's fathers guitar. If Inuyasha hadn't turned up his music louder than necessary. If Sesshomaru had gotten up off his lazy bum to help with _anything_. If Miroku hadn't decided that since he couldn't find any thing to amuse him, he'd try and amuse himself with Girls Kick Ash's _very_ temperamental drummer.

Or maybe _if _Kagome had any sort of preferable work space where she could actually _finish _writing her song.

They had parked at a gas station hours ago, because Kouga and Rin had decided that they _really _were hungry, and Kagome decided to take the time she could to write as much as she could.

With her fathers guitar out and ready, she had threatened to rip every single strand of Kouga's hair out of his head if he touched it again, she tapped her hand against it and began with the only lyrics she had.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, oh hey, yeah,<em>

_Take all my vicious words_

_And turn them into something good_

_Take all my preconceptions_

_And let the truth be understood_

_Take all my prized possessions_

_Leave only what I need_

_Take all my pieces of doubt_

_And let me be _

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Kagome stopped. That was as far as she could seem to bring the song. "Let me be the real me." Shaking her head, she tried again. "Let me be who I want to be."<p>

"Let me be whats underneith."

Shocked, Kagome turned to the direction of the voice, only to find Inuyasha standing there quietly, gazing at her with a serine expression that was hard to figure out.

"What?"

"Let me be whats underneith." He repeated, coming forward to sit on the couch opposite her. "Makes sense. You've tried everything else, right? 'Me' and 'be' don't seem to fit." at her questioning glance, Inuyasha heaved an exasperated sigh, "Just try it, alright?"

She shot him a skeptical glance, but did it nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em>Take all my prized possessions,<em>

_Leave only what I need,_

_Take all my pieces of doubt,_

_and let me be whats underneith_

* * *

><p>Kagome grinned at him. "It works!" She tested a few guitar notes and grinned again. "It shouldn't, but it does! My language arts tutor would die if she heard that!"<p>

Inuyasha smirked. "Told ya, wench."

Ignoring his insult, I mean, she was just _that _happy, she tested a few more lyrics.

* * *

><p><em>Courage is<em>

_when your afraid_

_but you keep on moving, anyway,_

_Courage is _

_when your in pain_

_but you keep on living, anyway._

* * *

><p>Kagome clapped her hands above her head as she sang to the roaring audience.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, oh hey, yeah.<em>

_Ooh, oh hey, yeah._

_We all have excuses why_

_Living in fear,_

_something within us dies_

_Like a bird,_

_with broken wings_

_It's not how high he flies,_

_It's the song he sings_

* * *

><p>Breaking off, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, as he joined in with the song they wrote<p>

* * *

><p><em>Courage is<em>

_when your afraid, _

_but you keep on moving, anyway_

_Courage is_

_when your in pain_

_but you keep on living, anyway_

* * *

><p>Kouga and Ayame took their parts, duo-ing the lead electrics solo.<p>

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and held her hand as they both walked center stage and sang to their audience.

* * *

><p><em>It's not how many times<em>

_you've been knocked down_

_It's how many times you get back up_

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sang low into her microphone, as if she was singing to him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Courage is when you've lost your way<em>

_But you find your strength, anyway._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grinned at her and started singing to her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Courage is<em>

_when your afraid, _

_Courage is_

_when it all seems gray_

_Courage is_

_when you make a change_

* * *

><p>And then they were both singing, the crowd going wild in anticipation.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And you keep on living anyway.<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled at her companion.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, oh hey, yeah.<em>

_Ooh, oh hey, yeah._

* * *

><p>When the last strums were strummed, Kagome took the microphone into her hands. "That was for all our brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, aunts uncles, hell, even our friends second cousins twice removed– anyone who's family or friends are in the war right now, anyone who's <em>in<em> the war right now. Kami bless you all."

With that said, Kagome made a salute to their audience and exited stage left, Inuyasha right on her heals. She sank into the black leather couch back stage and took an exasperated drink from her water bottle. Inuyasha sat beside her as their band mates all walked in and sat in a circle around them.

"Charity events are so over rated." Kouga frowned, sitting next to Ayame and stealing her water bottle to take a swig.

"Hey!" Ayame growled, grabbing for it, only to be held at bay as Kouga held it above his head, forcing Ayame to practicly climb on his back for the thing. Sesshomaru sighed as he walked up, grabbing the water bottle from Kouga's outstretched hand and handing it back to Ayame in passing as he took a seat in the chair next to Rin.

Kouga frowned. "What'd ya do that for?"

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru sighed. "Our band should be called _Two Idiots, A Pervert, and The Normal One._"

Kagome frowned. "That would be an on-the-dot description of your band, but it's to long." Then, turning to Kouga, "And charity events are not over rated. If it's for a good cause, that's reason enough to play."

Inuyasha growled. "I am not an idiot."

Kouga shrugged and stole a strand of Ayame's hair to play with, making her eye twitch in anger. "Look, all I'm saying is that it doesn't pay, and the crowd doesn't know the proper way to applause an absolutely awesome solo. Not to mention the fact that we were _just _in Los Vegas, gambling city of the world, and we had to leave to do this stupid show."

Taking her hair back from him, Ayame smirked. "They sure applauded my solo alright."

Kouga pouted. "That's because their amateurs who don't know good music."

Rin shot them both a look. "Guys, you played at the same time."

That shut them all up.

"GKA, Babies, come on, give your daddy some love!"

The girls all turned and squealed when their manager, Jakotsu Okayami, walked in. He wore his shoulder length brown hair in a pony tail with a pink button down long sleeve t-shirt with the top three buttons over black jean pants. A purple and pink gem stone necklace hung over the collar of his shirt in multiple shades and shapes down to his chest.

"Jakotsu!" Girls Kick Ash squealed, jumping over the guys's laps to give their manager a hug.

Jakotsu giggled. "Girls, girls, if I were strait I might blush with all this attention!"

Kagome mearly laughed and tousled his hair. "Good thing your gay, then, right?"

He laughed, but nodded nonetheless.

Rin led the manager over to the guys and introduced them all. "Jank, that's Sesshy," She looked at Jakotsu and whispered, "Hot, but he's a bit of a sour puss. I think he might be into the same thing as you, if you catch my drift." At Sesshomaru's disbelieving look, she muttered a shy _what_. Turning towards Inuyasha's laugh, she continued. "That's Inuyasha." She again turned to whisper into her manager's ear. "He's off limit's though, because we think Kagome and him like each other." She ignored Inuyasha's sputtered denial. "And that's Kouga." She turned toward Jank's ear. "He likes Ayame, but he hits on Kagome to make her jealous. It's a lose, lose situation though, because it just gets on both of they're nerves." Then, turning toward Miroku, Rin didn't even bother to whisper. "And that's Miroku. He's a real pervert, but he focuses mainly on Sango. I'm not denying that he'll grope anything with a heartbeat that has the possibility of bearing his children, I just think he'd rather have Sango do the bearing than anyone else."

Rin turned back to the bands, only to see them all stairing at her open mouthed. "What?"

Inuyasha chuckled but shook his head. "You forget, Rin, that most of my band mates and I have demonic hearing."

Kagome cut her a side long look. "Not to mention the fact that you absolutely _suck _at whispering."

Sesshomaru huffed indignantly, his expression staying as neutral as his voice as he said, "I am _not _gay."

Jakotsu giggled at them all, but decided to have fun with it as he took Rins old seat by Sesshomaru, watching as the stoic man eased himself slightly away. He giggled again. "Well, guys, come _on_!" Jakotsu waved his arms around expressionly. "I know how _fantabulous _my girls are, but I have no idea how good you are! Play something for gay old Jank, pretty please?"

Kagome shot their manager a look. "You mean you made plans for GKA to go on tour with them and you've never even _heard _them before?"

Jakotsu seemed to realize his mistake as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see, Gome, I was with my boyfriend, you know him, right?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Tall, dark, and handsome with Miroku's wandering hands, only for you guys?"

Sango pipped up with a frown. "No, no, Kagome, that was three years ago. He's talking tall, long brownish hair and strong build."

Rin frowned. "No, Sango, He's talking about Renkotsu. You know, skin head pyro with the pail skin and sky-blue eyes."

Ayame frowned at her girls. "No, no, no! Your _all _wrong. He's talking Bonkotsu! Remember, Renkotsu nearly burned his house down so Jank dumped him and we helped him sue the jerk for all he's worth."

Kagome, Sango, and Rin all shared a look and said, at the same time, "Braids!"

White Widow shared a look with each other. Kouga leaned behind Miroku to whisper to Inuyasha. "Girls are crazy." Inuyasha nodded.

Jakotsu, on the other hand, used to his girls's charm, mearly giggled. "Yes, Bonkotsu. Ah, he _does _have a nice butt on him, doesn't he?" GKA nodded eagerly. "Anyways, as I was saying. I was with Bonkotsu and he mentioned his friend Suikotsu who just _happened _to have this cousin in Kyoto who was talking about his friend who had a band called White Widow."

Inuyasha grinned. "Your talking about Mioga, huh?"

Jakotsu giggled. "I think that was the name, yeah. Something about a flee demon. Anyway, so we were in the middle of a nice dinner, and Bonkotsu has this great Idea, and he says, 'Why don't we get the two bands together?' and then, wa-la! The tour schedule was laid out, and Mioga-san was called and there you have it!"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't believe you planned GKA's future over dinner with your hot bf."

Ayame grimaced. "I hope it was _only _dinner they planned this over.

Inuyasha frowned. "I second that."

Kouga and Rin raised their hands. "Third."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as he said. "Fourth."

Sango made a disgruntled face. "Fifth."

When they didn't hear the last vote, they all turned in Miroku's direction. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What?"

They all groaned.

"Anyways, so, on with it then!" Jakotsu said, resuming their earlier conversation, not even bothering to say that it _was indeed _all they planned over. "I want to hear a song from my girl's tour mates.

Inuyasha cut his guy's a look. "What do ya say?"

They all shrugged and Inuyasha sank onto the couch next to Kagome, sitting a little closer than necessary and putting his arm on the back of the couch behind her head, grinning to himself when Kagome unconsciously scooted closer.

Miroku patted a beat onto the ground in front of where he sat, Sango and Sesshomaru scooting out of their chairs to join along.

Rin grabbed her bass guitar from where it sat leaning against the wall and sat down next to Sesshomaru. Kouga grabbed the lead guitar from it's position next to the door and took a seat next to Ayame.

Inuyasha sang.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, yeah.<em>

_I'm living life with no regrets_

_They're on their way,_

_but aint here yet._

_I just left Los Vegas _

_in bad, bad shape._

* * *

><p>Jakotsu nodded his head with the beat, eeping and squealing when Inuyasha's testosterone fueled voice hit just the right note.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I only call home <em>

_if I get the chance_

_Every other night,_

_a new romance_

_Wake up just in time_

_to miss the day_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha thought in his mind, <em>screw it<em>, and pulled the arm behind Kagome over her shoulder, pulling her against his chest. He felt Kagome stiffen, but she soon relaxed as he just played it cool and sang. Pretty soon, her head was laid against his chest, and her hand was gripping the black _Monster _shirt over his heart as she sang back up for him.

* * *

><p><em>And I'm talking to the man<em>

_in the mirror_

_and I think I heard him say_

* * *

><p>Jakotsu leaned over to Rin and whispered. "I think your right about them liking each other."<p>

Rin nodded seriously. "Off limits."

Inuyasha continued.

* * *

><p><em>What ya gonna do<em>

_When the whiskey aint_

_working no more_

_and life don't_

_feel like before_

_What ya gonna do_

_What ya gonna do_

_When the ride aint_

_coming no more_

_Nobody's beaten_

_down your door_

_What ya gonna do_

* * *

><p>Ayame leaned back and played the air guitar next to Kouga, belting out a <em>whaap wap wap waap<em> for every lead note that was played in the short solo.

* * *

><p><em>I've been down to low,<em>

_down in the streets_

_I'm high enough_

_to make believe_

_That I aint ever gonna_

_hit the ground_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha smiled as Kagome switched positions so that she was leaning against his side with her feet dangling over the arm rest of the couch. He continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The one that got<em>

_away from me_

_Every now and then_

_She calls to see_

_If I'm alive_

_or plan to settle down_

_Well, I called her_

_drunk last night_

_And I think I heard her say..._

* * *

><p>Kagome's foot tapped against the air to the beat they were playing. She took over.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What ya gonna do<em>

_When the whiskey aint _

_working no more_

_And life don't feel_

_like before_

_What ya gonna do_

_What ya gonna do_

_When the ride aint_

_coming no more_

_Nobody's beating_

_down your door_

_What ya gonna do_

_What ya gonna do_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha tilted his head back and enjoyed her singing. It was beautiful. Not fake beautiful, like a lot of the singers one hears nowadays on the radio, but natural. It was a natural beauty that made him ache. In a good way.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can't sleep<em>

_I can't hide_

_Because the voices in_

_my head are _

_getting louder,_

_Getting louder every night_

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled when she was done. It was great exorcize on her voice. She'd have to start breaking out in random songs more often.<p>

Inuyasha took over.

* * *

><p><em>I'm living life with <em>

_no regrets_

_They're on the way,_

_but aint here yet_

_What ya gonna do_

_When the whiskey aint_

_working no more_

_And life don't feel like before_

_What ya gonna do_

_What ya gonna do_

_Nobody's beaten _

_down your door_

_What ya gonna do_

* * *

><p>Kagome whisper sang as loud as she could to back him up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What ya gonna do<em>

* * *

><p>And then they were singing together.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What ya gonna do<em>

_When the whiskey aint_

_Working no more_

_and life don't feel like before_

_what ya gonna do_

_What ya gonna do_

_Nobody's beaten _

_down your door_

_What ya gonna do_

* * *

><p>Kagome and Inuyasha fell into a fit of laughter at the end, grinning at each other as their lyrics fell into place with the crazy beat their friends were setting in the back ground.<p>

Jakotsu smiled. "Perfect! Just perfect!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Lolz. This chapter was fun to write. :)**

**Did You Know: That the song "What Ya Gonna Do" by Hinder was sudgested to me by a friend?**

**Did You Know: That originally, Jankotsu wasn't GKA's band manager, and Kikyou was? :( I think having Jankotsu gay, and being manager worked soooo much better.**

**Did You Know: That "Courage" by the Veranica's was found over a randome Youtube search? I had no idea what I was searching for, only that I put, "Meaningful go-army songs" in the search bar. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>Kagome and Inuyasha sighed as they watched their friends have yet <em>another <em>argument.

"Pizza!"

"McDonald!"

"Big Mac!"

"_You're_ a Big Mac!"

"Miroku, I swear to Kami, if you touch my arse one more freaking time!"

"I'm telling you, Round Table is great here in America!"

"You think _Everything_ is great in America!"

"It's just because it's foreign."

"Miroku, I'm telling you, keep your hands to your fugging self!"

"I say we all go to Chucky Cheese!"

"Kami, your such a _child_, Rin!"

"Would you leave her alone, Kouga? Just because your not getting pizza does not mean you get to make fun of her!"

"How bout we just get a little of each?"

"We are _not_ driving all over Nevada just because you all want something different for dinner!"

"Chinese food."

"Sesshomaru, we're from _Japan_, Chinese food is just to _regular_!"

"Kami!" Kagome shouted. "Would you all just _shut up_?"

"Fuck it!" Inuyasha growled. "We're having Taco Bell, alright? No arguments!"

"Geese." Kagome and Inuyasha turned and walked back to the buss, telling the driver where to take them.

In the end, they all just ordered from the Two Dollar Deal Meal.

When they returned to the buss for the night, Kagome and Inuyasha took up residence on one of the couches, sitting side by side leaning against the wide arm rest, with Inuyasha's arm around her as they stretched out across it. Kouga and Ayame sat on the other couch, Ayame on her stomach with her chin resting in her hands and her feet on Kouga's lap. Sango and Miroku shared the love seat, each leaning against the small arm rests with Sango's feet resting in Miroku's lap where he was massaging them. Rin and Sesshomaru were forced to share the rather large cot that stretched out in between the two couches. Rin was on her stomach with her chin resting on her folded arms. Sesshomaru was sitting up with his legs outstretched in front of him, resting back on his arms. All were turned toward the portable DVD player in front of them, playing an American movie that Kagome and Inuyasha had picked out called Silent Hill.

Rin cringed when a deformed man with no arms walked toward the cop. Sesshomaru's ankle pressed against the side of her arm in as much comfort as he was willing to show. Rin smiled gratefully.

Ayame whooped as the cop squished a beatle with the ball of her foot and then her eyes widened excitedly as a heavy sword was shoved through the door of the two's temporary sanctuary. Kouga grinned at her antics.

Kagome's eyes widened and she hid her face against Inuyasha's chest when a large deformed man with a giant medal thing on his head ripped the skin off of a crazy girl. Inuyasha petted her hair reassuringly.

Sango grimaced when Miroku took every chance he got to fake being scared and bury his head in her chest. Soon, Miroku found himself sitting on the floor beside the love seat as Sango finally got to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha tapped his foot against the stage and sang into his microphone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well now that its<em>

_morning_

_Where do you want_

_to go from here_

_Well now that we're _

_sober_

_Are your thoughts of me _

_more clear_

_Ooh, yeah,_

* * *

><p>He nodded his head along with the beat his boys were playing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And now that your head<em>

_is right_

_Did ya dig last night_

_It keeps playing in my_

_mind_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha turned his head and smirked when he caught Kagome's smile from where GKA was watching them from the entrance to the back stage. He kept his eyes on here as he sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cause girl I got a <em>

_thing for you_

_And I think it's _

_kinda crazy_

_Cause I know you had_

_someone too_

_Wonder where you were_

_last night_

* * *

><p>He smiled when he saw her bite her lip.<p>

* * *

><p><em>For now we'll say goodbye<em>

_But don't think we're_

_through_

_I got a thing for you_

* * *

><p>He walked over to the entrance and grabbed her hand, pulling her on stage with him. He walked her center stage and one of the crew tossed him a microphone and he handed it to Kagome who sang out an <em>Ooh<em>.

At her questioning look, he mouthed _take it_. And she did.

* * *

><p><em>And now that your home<em>

_Will I be the first thing that you_

_see_

_Ooh_

* * *

><p>She shrugged when Inuyasha shook his head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know you'll compare us<em>

_How does he match up next_

_to me_

* * *

><p>Kagome, catching the beat, slipped her hand in his and leaned her head against his shoulder, gazing out at their audience.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, yeah,<em>

_And now that your head is_

_right_

_Did ya dig last night_

_It keeps playing in my mind_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha took over, turning her to face him, he stared into her eyes as he sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cause girl I got a thing for you<em>

_And I think it's kinda crazy_

_Cause I know you had someone_

_too_

_Wondering where you were last _

_night_

_So girl I got a thing for_

_you_

* * *

><p>Kagome cupped his cheek in her hand.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know that night was hazy<em>

_But I still remember waking up_

_And kissing your head_

_one more time_

_For now we'll say goodbye_

_But don't think we're through_

_I got a thing for you_

_Ooh, yeah,_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grinned at her and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand, his eyes never leaving her face as she blushed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well I remember laying your <em>

_head down_

_I remember loving all your_

_sounds_

_I got a thing for you_

_And I think it's kinda crazy_

_Cause I know that you had_

_someone too_

_Wondering where you were last night_

_So girl I got a thing for you_

_And I know the night was hazy_

_But I still remember waking up_

_Kissing your head one more time_

_For now we'll say goodbye_

_But don't think we're through_

_I got a thing for you..._

* * *

><p>As the last beat was beat, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome full on the lips, grinning as her eyes widened and her blush deepened.<p>

When White Widow was walking off stage, Kagome turned back to the crowd. "Well that was." She cleared her throat. "That was something else. White Widow, everyone." She laughed at their excited applause and then addressed them again. "Okay, well, this is your favorite Japanese band, all the way from Tokyo Japan; Girls Kick Ash!"

Their applause erupted ten times louder and she giggled.

And they began.

* * *

><p><em>According to you<em>

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you,_

_I'm difficult,_

_hard to please,_

_forever changing my mind_

* * *

><p>Kagome skipped across the front of the stage, giving as much attitude as she could muster as she sang the song she had written when she had broken up with her ex-boyfriend Hojo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm a mess,<em>

_in a dress,_

_Can't show up on time,_

_even if it would save my life_

_According to you,_

_According to you_

* * *

><p>Walking back to center stage, Kagome placed her free hand on her hip, moving in a low arc and then coming back up looking angry.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But according to him<em>

_I'm beautiful, _

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him,_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he's ever wanted_

* * *

><p>Kagome's back up dancers came on stage, and they completed the dance they had choreographed. Kouga and Inuyasha had volunteered to help out with this song, and they both walked onto the stage, Kouga stage right, Inuyasha left.<p>

The boys walked over to her, and Kouga tried to cup her cheek, but Kagome slapped his hand away and huffed, turning towards her silver haired hanue volunteer.

* * *

><p><em>Everything is opposite,<em>

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got_

_To lose,_

* * *

><p>She looked over her shoulder at Kouga.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He's into me for everything I'm not<em>

_According to you_

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Kagome bowed her head and turned away from Inuyasha to Kouga. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned toward the wolf demon, glaring at him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>According to you,<em>

_I'm boring,_

_I'm moody,_

_You can't take me anyplace_

_According to you,_

_I suck at_

_Telling jokes_

_Cause I always _

_give it away_

* * *

><p>Kagome rubbed her temple as if she had a headache and squeezed her eyes shut, leaning toward Inuyasha when he stepped forward to rub her shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm the girl with the worst<em>

_attention span;_

_You're the boy who puts up with that;_

_According to you_

_According to you_

* * *

><p>Turning, she whirled on Inuyasha and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his back and holding the back of his neck in her hands as she leaned back to smile at him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But according to him,<em>

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him,_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he's ever wanted._

* * *

><p>She leaned back as Inuyasha spun them in a circle, and when they stopped, Kagome had one foot on the ground, and the other leg around Inuyasha's waist, her arms around his shoulders and his around her waist as she looked to the side at Kouga's frowning face, his arm stretched out toward them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everything is opposite,<em>

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose,_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you_

* * *

><p>Kagome unwound her leg from Inuyasha's waist, and gazed at him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I need to feel appreciated,<em>

* * *

><p>She looked at Kouga.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Like I'm not hated<em>

_Oh–_

_No–_

* * *

><p>Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers and let him twirl her in a circle, and when she stopped, her right arm was crossed over her red torso, holding Inuyasha's hand over her left shoulder and facing Kouga.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why can't you see me<em>

_Through his eye's_

_It's to bad your making me_

_Decide_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha twirled her back around and away from Kouga, who frowned and danced after them.<p>

Ayame's guitar following them all the way.

When the chase was over, Inuyasha was standing smirking at Kouga with his arm around Kagome's shoulders. They stood center stage and Kouga was facing them, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Kagome.

* * *

><p><em>According to me,<em>

_Your stupid, _

_Your useless,_

_You can't do anything right._

_But according to him,_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

* * *

><p>Kagome banged her head forward and gripped Inuyasha's shoulder for balance before breaking away and singing with as much enthusiasm and attitude that the petite girl could muster.<p>

* * *

><p><em>According to him,<em>

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he's ever wanted_

* * *

><p>Kagome gripped her chest and bent forward, singing her heart out with the song.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everything is opposite,<em>

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

She whirled to face Kouga and pointed at him.

_Baby tell me what I've got to lose,_

* * *

><p>She turned to Inuyasha only to find that his back was facing her as he looked out over the audience. Thinking fast, she jumped on his back and kissed his neck. The audience roared. Inuyasha smirked.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>

_According to you_

_you, you_

_According to you_

_you, you_

* * *

><p>Sliding off his back, Kagome took his hand in hers and addressed Kouga, now sitting down with a knee bent upward, his arm resting over it, and the other knee bent under it, leaning back on his free hand. He looked up at her when she came and gave her the finger. She let go of Inuyasha's hand and Kagome grabbed that finger, and jerked it toward her. Kouga growled. She was right in his face as she sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>According to you<em>

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right_

* * *

><p>Before the last beat was beat, though, Kagome swirled back into a standing position, back into Inuyasha's arms. The crowd went wild.<p>

Breathing heavily, Kagome almost missed the faint pressure against her left temple. His lips perhaps? "That... was... amazing." He managed to get out.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Are you breathless because of me... Or because of all the dancing?"

Inuyasha smirked and leaned down. "A little of both... I think." And then he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! 70-something to date! :D**

**Did You Know: That the song According To You was brought to my attention by the substitute in my art class, who played Orianthi unhindered? :D**

**Did You Know: That when I started this story, it was only supposed to be a quirky little venting thing for my run-away-imagination? It's turned into sooo much more. Thank y'all! :D**

**Did You Know: That every time I write Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame's characteristics, they always end up as epitomes of feminine power?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

__**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha Takahashi, lead singer of opening band White Widow, and Kagome Higurashi, lead singer of Girls Kick Ash rocked it last night at the Circus Circus concert in Reno Nevada. Adding a little kick to the equation, America is now wondering, when <em>will _our favorite celeb couple make it official? After that heated kiss last night, in front of an audience of over four hundred, People Magazine guesses that it wont be long now._

_Miroku Houshi, keyboard instrumentalist to White Widow, says, "You see the two all the time, and you think, '_wow, they're really good friends_,' but if you ask me, that's just to cover up the good times their having in the bedroom, if you know what I mean."_

_Rin Tanaka says, "Anyone who's ever seen the two together know that their soul mates. He's _Off Limits_, girls!"_

_Jakotsu Renbakusaga, manager of GKA states, "When I first met the guy, he played this just fabulous song for me, and all the while, he was holding my girl in his arms. It was a heart warming thing, let me tell you. And the way their voices blend? OHMYGOODNESS! Complete fate the two met! And it was all though me, let me tell you!"_

_So there you have it, folks, according to close friends and band mates, Kagome Higurashi is soon to be Takahashi. Catch them again at their next concert at the Seven Nightclub in Bend Oregon next week!_

* * *

><p>Kagome ran through Wall mart, dodging isles, and pushing people out of her way in her desperate search for the front door. When she got there, she ignored the beeping telling her she stole the magazine in her hand, and just kept running all the way to the tour buss. She slammed open the door and growled.<p>

Inuyasha, sitting on the love seat and watching Just Go With It on the portable DVD player, looked up as she came in. "Kagome?"

She wasn't interested in him though. Only the guy sitting to his left with a Pepsi in hand. With an earth shaking howl, she jumped over Inuyasha, dropping the magazine in his lap on the way, the page still open to what she was reading, and over to Miroku, her hands grasping for his throat.

"K-Kagome?" The idiot gasped out.

"You are a low life scum, Miroku!" She screeched, jerking his head to the side so that she was straddling him, her hands around his neck, his hands grasping at her arms in a poor attempt to throw her off.

Inuyasha read over the article once, twice, before he cracked up laughing.

Kagome looked at him. "Oh, so you think this is _funny_? _You're _friend pretty much told the whole world that we're– we're... Ugh!" She tired of his laughing and jumped away from Miroku to strangle him. "It's not that damn funny!" It didn't really matter much that Miroku was left alone now, because he was passed out from lack of air.

Inuyasha only smirked at Kagome, now stratling him, trying to strangle him. Being half-demon, though, it didn't work so well as she thought it would.

"Kagome, Miroku is Miroku. What else would you have expected him to say?"

Kagome huffed, sitting back, so that he was laying on the couch, her sitting on his stomach, her arms crossed and her head turned away from him. "Not that, that's for sure. He needs to keep his lecherous nose out of our love life."

Inuyasha chuckled. "So we have a love life, then."

Kagome slapped his chest. "You know what I mean, dog. That kind of thing is private. We don't even have a _thing_, and he's got all of America thinking we do. I should wake him up just to strangle him again." Despite her talk, though, her anger was fading away quicker and quicker, the longer she talked to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, look at me." She did, albeit with a pout. "Kagome, Miroku's a pervert by nature. Anything less and I would start to worry. He's been that way since we were kids. It's an illness. Would you kill an insane person because they were born that way?"

Kagome uncrossed her arms and put her hands on his chest. "No, I'd kill them for telling the press I was a unicorn."

He gave her a strange look. "Unicorn?"

"Well, their crazy, right?"

"Sometimes, I think you're the crazy one, Girl."

Kagome got off his stomach, choosing to sit beside him instead. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha started, "Come in."

A fat bald American man looking to be in his mid-fifties walked in wearing a blue Wall mart T-shirt over Khakis and black non-slip shoes. He looked at them with a bored expression. "I'm going to need you three to come with me."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, holding Kagome closer in a protective embrace.

"Because that magazine wasn't payed for, that's why."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You stole a magazine?"

Kagome shrugged. "I wasn't really thinking about anything but killing a lecher when I was reading it. If I did, I blame him."

* * *

><p>Ayame sighed as Kouga checked out a pair of cheep wanna-be converse shoes.<p>

Kouga looked back at her over his shoulder. "What?"

Ayame pouted. "You're _boring_. We're in Wall mart, and all your doing is sizing up a pair of shoes!"

Kouga shook his head and returned to looking at the shoes. They looked like they could be beat up pretty fast, and they would make a great addition to his outfit.

"Ugh!" Ayame growled. "Your such a _girl_!"

It was Kouga's turn to sigh as he turned back to her. "What would you have us do then?"

Ayame's face lit up. "Ultimate Tag!"

Kouga shook his head. "What?"

Ayame's grin turned positively medieval as she turned her unforgiving eyes on her soon-to-be partner in crime, "We're in Wall mart, right? There are tons of toys and hiding places and isles. It's like a freaking maze in here! Think about how hard it would be to catch someone in a freaking maze!"

"Play hide-and-seek-tag in Wall mart? I don't know."

Ayame took out her cell and dialed Miroku and Sango's number. "Well I do. I'm tired of being bored. We're playing Tag."

Sango answered on the third ring, "_Hello?_"

"Sango, Get Miroku, Rin, and Sesshy. We're playing Tag."

"_Ooh! I remember when we used to play that back in Tokyo! Got us banned from the store for the rest of our lives! _"

"I know! Anyways, Get them and meat us in the electronics isle. We are playing Ultimate Tag here."

"_Okay! Meet ya in ten._"

Ayame grabbed Kouga's hand and dragged him around the baby isle, through the woman's clothing isle, and to the Electronics.

It wasn't long before the rest of their gang came along too.

"Where's Kagome?" Rin asked. "We can't play without our champion."

Ayame sighed. "She's probably in the buss with Inuyasha the way she raced out of here." Then she remembered a lack of someone else. "Where's Miroku?"

Sango frowned. "Couldn't find him. And he wasn't answering his phone."

Ayame shrugged. "Oh, well. Guess we can't play partner's then. Here's the rules. Use whatever you can, but if you get tagged you have to... lick the buss's tires."

Kouga shrugged. "Fine with me. I'm winning."

Rin looked at him. "Ayame's the fastest girl we have on GKA. Kagome's the smartest, though, so she always finds a way to escape. I'm small, so I fit in places that you guys can't get to, and Sango's ruthless. She usually does the taking-down part."

Everyone grinned at their praise.

Kouga thought. "Well, Sesshomaru's obviously the strongest. I'm the fastest. And the other two morons are gone, so..."

And then it was on.

* * *

><p>Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku were led through the mechanical ENTER door to Wall mart, Magazine in hand, and into the managers office.<p>

Bob, as they learned their workers guide was named, opened the door and told them to wait for Mr. Benjamin in there. The walls were white and plain. Well, white would have been they're color, if they weren't so dirty they were practically tan. There were four blue plastic chairs bolted to a white speckled tiled floor, and a metal folding table.

It was a small room, but with the little furniture in it, Kagome felt it was nearly _too _big. She refused to get her brand new jeans dirty by sitting on one of those chairs, so Inuyasha offered his lap. She still refused.

It was half an hour before the manager actually made an appearance, in a blue button down, **HOW MAY WE HELP **_**YOU**_**?** T-shirt and black khakis.

"And how are we today?" Mr. Benjamin asked.

"Oh, we're _just_ fine!" Kagome glared at him. There was no _we_. That man was not part of they're _we_.

"Good, good." Mr. Benjamin sat on the edge of the folding table, facing them with a saddened expression. "So I hear you kids have gotten yourselves in some trouble, now."

"No, duh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Miroku sighed and stood, holding out his hand to the man. "I'm terribly sorry for my friend's attitudes, they have no idea how to properly handle a situation such as this."

"A situation we wouldn't have been in if it weren't for that stupid comment you made, Miroku." Kagome thumped him on the back of his head.

Mr. Benjamin had to fight a smile. "Well, look, kids, I'm sorry, but thievery is a terribly serious crime. And the fact that your all what– seventeen?"

"Eighteen." Kagome said.

"Nineteen." Inuyasha said.

"Fifteen." Miroku replied.

Everyone turned to him.

Miroku looked abashed. "What? Fifteen year-old kids get off easy."

"You're an idiot, Miroku." Inuyasha told his friend.

"Look, sir, I'm sorry I stole your magazine," Kagome rolled her eyes. "As if that's such a big deal. Anyways, now that we got that out of the way, what say you just let us go and you can go find some real hoodlums in some real trouble."

Mr. Benjamin shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kids, no can do. Thievery is dealt with by the cops. Not by me."

Kagome looked at him incredulously. "What? But we returned the stupid thing! And I didn't even mean to steal it!"

He just sighed. "Regardless. The police will be here in about half an hour."

Inuyasha was about to reply, when all of a sudden the door burst open and a sweaty woman in a Wall mart uniform appeared. "Mr. Benjamin! They're destroying our store!"

"What?" The man stood and looked at the kids. "Stay here."

* * *

><p>Ayame pushed the cart down the tiled isle as hard as she could before jumping in, tilting her weight from side to side to keep balance and make turns. Kouga was right on her heels. She tilted left to avoid hitting an old woman in an orange jump suit.<p>

"You'll never catch me alive, Copper!" She shouted, grabbing onto the nearest clothing stand and using it to swing her around and zoom past him in the other direction.

Kouga cursed and changed course, cutting through the woman's clothing section to try to cut her off.

* * *

><p>Rin was walking through the toys, looking for a hiding spot when she saw Ayame racing by in a shopping cart, Kouga fallowing soon after. When she turned back around, Sango was there, grinning like a fool.<p>

Thinking quickly, Rin ducked under Sango's reaching arm and grabbed a skateboard. She ripped the wrapping off of it and threw it to the ground, Jumping on and taking off.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru didn't know why he had decided to play this stupid game. He was sitting on the top of one of the stands by the fishing equipment, watching the others play and plow into stuff.<p>

Rin raced by on a skateboard, not knowing Sango was waiting right around the corner.

With a sigh, the stoic dog demon reached down and snatched her up by her arm before Sango could get her. Rin's screech was brought to a halt when Sesshomaru's hand covered her mouth and he pointed at the skateboard, still going.

Rin watched as Sango jumped out and tripped over the now driver less skateboard. She made an 'O' with her mouth and gave Sesshomaru a hug in thanks. Sango cursed.

* * *

><p>Kagome finally gave into her complaining feet and sat on Inuyasha's lap.<p>

"This is freaking lame." She told them. "It's all Miroku's fault."

Miroku huffed. "I didn't steal the magazine."

"Yeah, well if you hadn't told the press that, then we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?"

Inuyasha sighed.

They all jumped, however when there was a loud bang on the other side of the door. Inuyasha moved Kagome gently off his lap and walked cautiously toward the unknown sound.

* * *

><p>Ayame had Kouga chasing after her panting. She would have gotten away too, if that damnable wall hadn't appeared out of nowhere.<p>

With a cry, Kouga crashed into the back of the shopping cart and the two of them tumbled rather unceremoniously into the wall to the managers office.

* * *

><p>"You steal from my store." He turned a pace. "You <em>destroy <em>my store." He turned a pace. "The toys are wrecked." Turn. "The clothes destroyed." Turn. "And all for a pair of shoes and a magazine?"

That's right. They'd all been caught. Ayame and Kouga were led into the managers office, where they weren't exactly surprised to see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome. Sango had been caught soon after climbing on top of a rack to try to get a better vintage point. Sesshomaru and Rin, the winners, had walked in looking for their missing friends.

And that brings us up to date... where they were getting a lecture.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Kagome sighed. "It's Miroku's fault."

Miroku huffed. "Kagome stole the magazine."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm innocent for once."

Sango grinned. "We were playing tag. I won."

Ayame scoffed. "I won."

Kouga shook his head. "I did."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru did."

They all looked at her.

"Well, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha weren't even playing. So they're out. Ayame and Kouga got each other when they crashed. Sango was taken down by Mr. Benjamin, and Sesshy got me."

"But Sesshomaru got caught too." Kouga pointed out.

"Nope." Rin grinned. "He committed suicide, walked in here of his own accord. Doesn't count."

They all sighed, agreeing with her.

Mr. Benjamin sighed. "Who's in charge of you guys?"

Kagome grimaced. "Jakotsu's gonna kill us."

Sango nodded. "If we're not already dead."

Ayame sighed. "Which we are."

Inuyasha looked at them. "We can't go to jail tonight, though, we have a gig tomorrow, remember?"

Mr. Benjamin looked at them. "Gig?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, gig. We're GKA and WW. We're playing in the town square tomorrow night."

Mr. Benjamin looked thoughtful. "Your Girls Kick Ash and White Widow?"

"Yup."

"My daughter loves those guys."

"That'd be us."

"I don't believe you."

"Want us to prove it?"

Inuyasha and Kagome stood at his nod. Kagome looked at Sango. "Savior."

Sango nodded and began to beat out the rhythm.

The rest of the gang added in some type of beat to the same extent.

Inuyasha sang.

* * *

><p><em>It kills me not to know this,<em>

_but I've all but just_

_forgotten,_

_what the color of her eyes were,_

_her scars,_

_or how she got them._

* * *

><p>Kagome placed her hand in his and he spun her around, the two of them dancing it out as she took over.<p>

* * *

><p><em>As the telling signs of age rain down,<em>

_A single tear is droppin,_

_through the valleys of an aging face,_

_that this world has forgotten_

* * *

><p>Kouga ran out of the room and came back in moments later with a freshly un-wrapped guitar. He strummed.<p>

Kagome continued.

* * *

><p><em>There is no reconciliation<em>

_that would put me in my place,_

_and there is no time like the present,_

_to drink these draining seconds_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha took over.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But seldom do these words ring true,<em>

_When I'm constantly failing you,_

_Like walls that we just can't_

_break through_

_Until we disapear_

* * *

><p>Kagome took it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So tell me now,<em>

_if this aint love,_

_then how do we get out,_

'_cause I don't know..._

_Thats when she said I don't hate you boy,_

_I just want to save you boy,_

_while there's still something left to save._

* * *

><p>Rin and Ayame looked at eachother before going.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whaaoo Whaaoo<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha took it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thats when I told her<em>

_I love you girl, _

_But I'm not the answer for_

_the questions that you still have_

* * *

><p>Rin and Ayame<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whaaoo Whaaoo<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But the day pressed on<em>

_like crushing weights_

_For no man does it_

_ever wait,_

* * *

><p>Kagome.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Like memories of dying days<em>

_that deafen us like hurricanes. _

_Bathed in flames we held the brand,_

_uncurled the fingers in your hand,_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pressed into the flesh like sand,<em>

_now do you understand_

_so tell me now,_

_if this aint love_

_then how do we get out,_

_cause I don't know._

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thats when she said <em>

_I don't hate you boy,_

_I just want to save you while,_

_Theres still something left to save_

* * *

><p>Rin and Ayame<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whaaoo Whaaoo<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thats when I told her <em>

_I love you girl,_

_But I'm not the answer for,_

_the questions that you still have_

* * *

><p>Rin and Ayame<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whaaoo Whaaoo<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha<p>

* * *

><p><em>One thousand miles away<em>

_Theres nothing left to say_

_Theres so much left that_

_I don't know._

* * *

><p>Kagome.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We never had a choice<em>

_This world is to much noice_

_It takes me under_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It takes me under once again.<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't hate you.<em>

_I don't hate you, no._

_So tell me now, _

_if this aint love_

_then how do we get out_

_cause I don't know_

_Thats when she said_

_I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while_

_Theres still something_

_left to save._

* * *

><p>Ayame and Rin<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whaaoo Whaaoo<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thats when I told her<em>

_I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for_

_The questions that you still have_

* * *

><p>Rin and Ayame<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whaaoo Whaaoo<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't hate you,<em>

_I don't hate you,_

_I don't hate you,_

_I don't hate you, no_

* * *

><p>Rin and Ayame.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whaaoo Whaaoo<em>

* * *

><p>And that's how Girls Kick Ash and White Widow got out of going to jail.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: That Rise Against's Savior is one of my absolute FAVORITE songs?<strong>

**Did You Know: That I was not the first to come up with Wall mart Tag? But in fact, I got permission to use it from a friend here on fanfiction.**

**Did You Know: That I absolutely believe that this would happen, were Inuyasha and the gang in this situation?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this strait." Kagome rested her chin on her hand and leaned forward over the diners table. They had stopped at Meddlers Diner to get gas and some lunch when White Widow all of a sudden blurted out a random (And completely untrue, mind you) thought. "You guys don't think we can rock?"<p>

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's not what I said."

Kouga stuffed a fry in his mouth and stole Ayame's coke. "Yeah, because you guys rock at the R&B crap, but you can't handle our kick ass rock and roll."

Stealing her coke back, Ayame crossed her arms. "Who says rock and roll anymore?"

Rin, scooting closer to the dog demon sitting next to her, who she had acquired somewhat of a crush on, spoke next. " Rock and Roll is that oldies junk that plays in elevators. Rock is what you call bands like Linkin Park, Green Day, and Three Doors Down. I think they're talking stuff like Bullet For My Valentine, Five Finger Death Punch, and Disturbed."

Sango frowned. "Screamo?"

"Yuhp."

Miroku sighed. "Anyone can scream. It takes some talent to get where we are though. We are rockers."

Kouga grinned a wolfish smile. "We kick ass."

Ayame glared at the wolf demon sitting across from her. "Excuse me? Who's band name in this diner is Girls Kick Ass? Huh? Not yours. No, because for some strange reason, you guys wanted to name yourselves after a spider."

Inuyasha tried stealing a fry from Kagomes plate and got his hand smacked. "We're not White Widow spiders. Kouga came up with it. Because mine and Sesshomaru's hair is white, which isn't very common."

Kouga nodded. "We were going to be called Demon but that would have been..." He looked at Miroku. "How did Mioga put it?"

Miroku thought a moment. "I don't know what his exact words were, but it was something about how it would turn away people who are to religious to listen to something called Demon."

Kouga nodded.

"And then Miroku came up with Hentai Houshi's," Inuyasha glared at said man. "Which didn't go over well either for obvious reasons."

Miroku sighed. "So misunderstood..."

Kouga shook his head. "So then when we went to practice in Inuyasha's garage, I saw a black widow, and it just... popped into my head; White Widow."

Kagome smacked Inuyasha's hand away from her lemonade absentmindedly. "Well that's all fine and dandy and everything, but what does that have to do with us not rocking?"

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her wrist, keeping it from smacking his hand so that he could steal her drink. Kagome growled.

"You guys can't rock. No rockness. All R&B action."

Sango had an Idea. "Okay, if that's how you feel, what say you to a little bet?"

Kouga's eyes widened excitedly. "What kind of bet."

Ayame tapped her chin and stole one of Kouga's Jo-Jo's. "We'll bet you that in the next concert, we manage to rock harder than you."

Miroku frowned. "I don't know..."

Kouga grinned. "I do. Your on."

Sango smirked. "Hundred bucks?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Hundred fifty."

Miroku sighed. "I'm out numbered, aren't I?"

Sesshomaru just sighed. "I refuse to participate in this childish affair."

Rin grinned. "Hundred fifty one!"

Everyone looked at her.

She ducked behind Sesshomaru, shy. "What? I wanted to join in."

Kagome sighed. "Two fifty each. And we have to write a new song for it. No old ones."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked on stage and grabbed his mike. "Alright, Dallas, we have a special show for you tonight! You see, GKA and White Widow made a little bet. We want to see who you guys think rock harder! So you'll hear our song in a moment, and GKA's after that. And at the end of the show, give your vote in the loudest cheer ya can muster, kay?"<p>

The crowd went wild.

Inuyasha wore a red T-shirt with silver letters across the front saying White Widows Kick Ass, and black skinny jeans with black converse. Kouga wore a tan sleeveless sweatshirt with silver letters saying ROCK AND ROLL in an arch across the front with black skinny jeans and brown and tan checkered van slipons. Sesshomaru wore a white long sleeve button down T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show his biceps with red letters saying I DARE YOU TO TRY AND KICK OUR ASS on the back and black skinny jeans and white vans. Miroku wore a purple vest over a black long sleeve button down shirt, the sleeves ripped off and black skinny jeans with purple converse. The words We Rock Harder printed in silver letters on the front of the vest.

Kouga started it out, a subtle rhythm that was enough to get the hearts of the crowd going.

Inuyasha sang.

* * *

><p><em>Until the day I die,<em>

_I'll spill my heart for you,_

_For you_

_Until the day I die,_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru joined in and him and Kouga rocked.<p>

* * *

><p><em>As years go by,<em>

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now,_

_you know that I'd die to,_

_I'd die too_

* * *

><p>Banging his head forward, Inuyasha continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You remind me of the times<em>

_When I knew who I was_

* * *

><p>Miroku sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sang over him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But still the second hand will<em>

_catch us,_

_Like it always_

_does_

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now,_

_Cause I know I still do_

_Until the day I die_

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Until the day I die<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

_Until the day I die_

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Until the day I die<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha beckoned Kagome onto the stage with a finger. When she came, he smirked and cupped her cheek in his hand. She rolled her eyes when she saw what his shirt said. Kagome wore red skinny jeans with a sparkly black tank top that said GIRLS KICK ASH in silver letters in an arch over her chest, a sparkly picture of all four band members underneath flipping the camera off, black ankle boots with two inch combat heals, and the same red fedora hat she wore in her first concert with Inuyasha. Only this time, GKA was added in shinny silver letters on the side. Her hair was loose and framed her face. She wore black fishnet gloves up to her elbow's, blood red ribbon bows on the wrists of each. Inuyasha had to concentrate really hard to remember the lyrics of his song.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Should I bite my tongue,<em>

_Until blood soaks my shirt_

_We'll never fall apart_

_Tell me why this hurts so much_

* * *

><p>The hand that was on Kagome's cheek moved down and caressed the side of her throat. Kagome's breath hitched.<p>

Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

><p><em>My hands are at your throat<em>

_And I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say_

_"Remember when.."_

_Just like we always do_

_Just like we always do_

_Until the day I die_

* * *

><p>Miroku.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Until the day I die<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

_Until the day I die_

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Until the day I die<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

_Yeah I'd spill my heart_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart_

_for you_

* * *

><p>Kagome's hand gripped the wrist of the hand still caressing the side of her throat as she looked up at him innocently. Inuyasha gulped and had to look away to continue.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My hands are at your throat<em>

_and I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes,_

_Mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die,_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_For you_

_Until the day I die_

* * *

><p>Miroku.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Until the day I die<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

_Until the day I die_

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Until the day I die<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha took a bow and kissed Kagome's cheek. "Your turn."<p>

Kagome growled at him playfully and held her black and red plaid mike up to her lips. "Watch your back, Widow-Men, because we're gonna"– She held the mike out to the audience and smirked at Inuyasha when they all chorused "KICK YOUR ASH!"

Sango, taking her seat at the drums, wore the same tank top as Kagome, only she paired it with a pink and purple plaid mini skirt, black and white knee length striped socks, and black converse. Rin, taking bass, wore a black long sleeve button down T-shirt with the same thing as the front of Kagome's printed on the front, yellow skinny jeans, and orange high tops with an orange and yellow fishnet glove, and an orange choker with a Lilly jewel hanging from it. Ayame, grabbing her lead, wore a black sleeveless shirt that cut off just above her belly button with the same logo as the rest of her bands printed on the front, and blue jeans with one leg cut off mid thigh, the other dragging against the ground, and black knee length converse with sky blue laces. She also had a sky blue fishnet glove on her left hand and the same choker she wore in her first concert with the guys.

As the guys left the stage, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and made him stay. If he had made her listen to him, he would show her the same courtesy.

Ayame started them out.

Kagome poked him in the chest and sang.

* * *

><p><em>Follow the leader,<em>

_stay in the lines,_

_what will people think of what you've_

_done this time?_

* * *

><p>She flipped her hair over her shoulder and swung her hips in a low arc in front of him, when she came back up, she walked a few steps forward and spun in a half circle until she faced him. She smirked when she saw him gulp.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Stay with the crowd,<em>

_surly somebody knows,_

_why we're all wearing the_

_emperors clothes_

* * *

><p>She saw Rin bang her head forward and she spun in a circle toward Inuyasha, her right hand raising above her head. When she stopped, her hand landed on Inuyashas shoulder. It was an enticing dance indeed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Play it safe,<em>

_play by the rules,_

_or don't play at all,_

_what if you lose?_

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned in close to him like she was going to share something.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That's not the secret,<em>

_but I know what is_

* * *

><p>And then she kissed his mouth and spun away, watching as Inuyasha gulped again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everybody dies,<em>

_but not everyone lives_

_Ayame sang into her headset._

_Everybody dies,_

_but not everyone lives_

* * *

><p>Kagome, appearing out of nowhere, slid on the ground on her knee's to the front of the stage, singing and giving her fans high fives.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna run like I've<em>

_got the cops on my tail,_

_I'm gonna live my life like_

_I'm out on bail_

_I'm gonna be up front,_

_gonna blaze a trail_

* * *

><p>With a whirl, Kagome stood up and clapped her hands above her head with the audience, using her back up head set.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna<em>

_I'm gonna_

_I'm gonna_

_I'm gonna cross that line!_

* * *

><p>Kagome watched as Ayame jumped twice as high as a human, because of her wolf demon strength, and came back down, playing her note perfectly.<p>

Kagome walked to the microphone stand, slipped her microphone into it's place, and then stepped back. When she heard the beat, she smirked at Inuyasha and then ran forward, doing a back flip and landing on one knee, her head down, using her arms for support. Kagome flipped her head back and looked up at where Inuyasha was staring down at her in awe. She had landed right in front of him. The crowd went wild.

She stood and put her hand on Inuyasha's chest, walking him backward to the center of the stage. And then she stopped, stood still.

* * *

><p><em>Everybody freeze,<em>

_don't step over the line_

* * *

><p>She looked up at Inuyasha and stood on the toes of her ankle boots, making their lips nearly touch. She felt more than anything Inuyasha's hitch in breath.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't stand up,<em>

_they'll shoot down,_

_the first one who tries._

* * *

><p>With a push that shocked the already incoherent hanue, Kagome knocked him down. She looked down at where he now sat on the stage floor, his legs spread out before him, leaning back on his hands. His silver hair a mess.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Try to change the world,<em>

_They'll think your out of your mind_

_Revolution starts when someone_

_crosses the line_

* * *

><p>Ayame jumped on top of one of the amps and Kagome jumped as high as her human legs could take her, landing in a crouch as she sang to her audience.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They want us to lie down,<em>

_give into the lies,_

_Nothing has to change and_

_noone has to die_

* * *

><p>Kagome spread her arms out wide before pointing to herself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That's not the secret,<em>

_But I know what is,_

_everybody dies_

_but not everyone lives_

* * *

><p>Ayame sang into her head set.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everybody dies<em>

_but not everyone lives_

* * *

><p>Kagome grabbed the microphone stand and banged her head to the side.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna run like I've<em>

_got the cops on my tail,_

_I'm gonna live my life like_

_I'm out on bail,_

_I'm gonna be up front,_

_gonna blaze a trail,_

_I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna cross that line!_

* * *

><p>Kagome moshed to the beat for a bit.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna cross that line!<em>

_I'm gonna run like I've_

_got the cops on my tail,_

_I'm gonna live my life_

_like I'm out on bail,_

_I'm gonna be up front,_

_gonna blaze a trail,_

_I'm gonna_

_I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna_

* * *

><p>Kagome, Rin, and Ayame all jumped up and when they landed, Kagome banged her head forward.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Run like I've<em>

_got the cops on my tail,_

_Live my life like_

_I'm out on bail,_

_Gonna be up front_

_gonna blaze a trail_

_I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna,_

_I'm gonna cross that line!_

* * *

><p>The song ended with Ayame's guitar going crazy.<p>

An American man with a shaved head came on stage with the rest of White Widow. The two bands stood side by side, Kagome on the left, her hand linked with Inuyasha's (albeit slightly sweaty) hand. Girls Kick Ash was in a line to the left of Kagome, and White Widow was in a line on the right of Inuyasha.

The man grinned at them.

"Well, that was a spectacular performance, girls! Guys! But it don't matter what I think." He looked at the audience. "What do you guys think?"

He held a hand over Inuyasha's head and the crowd went crazy in their seats, the hand moved to Kagome's head and the crowed jumped from their seats and started chanting "CROSS THAT LINE! CROSS THAT LINE!"

Kagome grinned as they walked back stage. "Guess we showed you, huh?" She told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked. "Guess you did."

Kouga was busy asking Ayame about how she did the ending guitar solo, Sango was talking to Sesshomaru about where she got her drums, Rin and Miroku were talking about key board lessons. So they were all to busy to see Inuyasha lean down and kiss Kagome full on the mouth. "That was amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Lots of fluff mixed in with Rock. :D**

**Did You Know: That this is the second story in which I've given Kouga a hair fetish? I've no idea why the thought of him with Yura's mentality amuses me so, but it does. :D**

**Did You Know: That this chapter was requested by a friend of mine on here? **

**Did You Know: That I have an OUTSTANDING love for SuperChick? I love the message they send through their songs.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>Sango grabbed her drum sticks off the hall table, twirling them as she walked. She wore a pink knee length dress that wound tight around her waist and then poofed out around her knee's. A black Obi tied itself around her waist, a black choker ran around her neck and black converse shoes with black were paired with white and pink striped tights.<p>

Rin didn't pause in her step as she grabbed her silver bass from where it rested against the wall in the hall. She wore an orange floor length sleeveless gown. It went tight around her body all the way to her knee's before it fluffed out. Fishnet gloves on each hand with black spiked bracelets on both wrists. A yellow daisy with burnt pedals in her hair.

Kagome picked up Ayame's lead and pulled the strap over her head. She wore a red and black plaid spaghetti strap dress that cut off mid-thy in the front, and billowed out to the ground in the back and black fishnets going down both legs and hidden behind blue Chuck Taylors. Black ribbon tied itself around the thumb of her left hand wrapped itself all the way up her arm and over her shoulder, finishing with a bow tie around her neck.

As the four girls walked on stage, Ayame walked strait to the microphone. She wore a sky blue summer dress that hugged her curves and black converse all stars. Black and white stripped socks donned her legs up to her thighs, and multiple bracelets traveled up both arms up to her elbows. Her red hair was in low piggy-tails so that the hair traveled over each shoulder perfectly.

She let Sango, Rin, and Kagome lead her into her song.

And she sang.

* * *

><p>I'm getting tired<p>

of you pushing me 'round

Dragging me down,

making a sound

Because you wanna

* * *

><p>Ayame gripped the microphone stand.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I guess that's why I like<em>

_messing with you_

_Putting you through_

_a lesson or two_

_Because I'm gonna_

* * *

><p>She bent forward just a little into the stand, her mouth forming the words she wished she could say.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Before I go my own way<em>

_I just gotta say_

_Leave me alone!_

_Get out of my face!_

_I'm tired and low,_

_Feeling so misplaced!_

_Time for you to go_

_You still know_

_I'm better off on my own,_

_so– ooh_

_Leave me alone!_

* * *

><p>Ayame wasn't the flashy singer that Kagome was, she was content to just saying in one spot, singing her heart out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This isn't gonna work,<em>

_Don't call me on the phone,_

_Cause I'm all out of words_

_I'll face the unknown_

_Thinking bout all_

_The ways that I've grown_

_So– ooh_

_Leave me alone!_

_Leave me alone!_

_Leave me alone!_

* * *

><p>Ayame looked out into the audience. This song wasn't like the others that Girls Kick Ash sang. It was slower, but powerful in its own.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There was the time<em>

_I thought you were the one_

_Having some fun_

_Getting it done_

_What an illusion_

_'cause you were trying_

_To take control of me,_

_that couldn't be_

_I need to be free of this_

_confusion._

* * *

><p>Really she had no idea who she was singing to. Her brain knew that she was in front of an audience of at least three hundred, but her thoughts kept going to the only other wolf demon within a two mile radius.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't give me a guilt trip,<em>

_Because I'm so over it._

* * *

><p>It was different, what she was feeling. Ayame wasn't sure that was all such a good thing, either. It scared her a little, when he'd walk into the room and her stomach would start doing summer salts, or when he'd grin his wolfish smile at her and she'd blush without even knowing why. It was annoying and she wasn't used to it. It scared her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Leave me alone,<em>

_get out of my face_

_I'm tired and low,_

_Feeling so misplaced_

_Time for you to go,_

_You still know_

_I'm better off_

_on my own,_

_so– ooh_

_Leave me alone!_

* * *

><p>She didn't know why it bugged her so much that he'd go and put his arm around Kagome, or steal one of Rin's fries when they ate at another American fast food restaurant, or why she enjoyed it so much that he was nearly always sitting next to her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This isn't gonna work<em>

_Don't call me on the phone,_

_Cause I'm all out of words_

_I'll face the unknown_

_Thinking bout all_

_The ways that I've grown_

_So– ooh_

_Leave me alone!_

_Leave me alone!_

_Leave me alone!_

_Leave me alone!_

_Leave me alone!_

_Leave me alone!_

* * *

><p>Maybe he felt the same? Ayame didn't know if it would be a good thing if he did. Would something come of it? Was this normal? Did Kagome feel the same when she was around Inuyasha? Or Rin around Sesshomaru?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't turn around,<em>

_Don't look back_

_I see right through_

_all your selfless acts_

_Leave me alone,_

_get out of my face_

_I'm tired and low,_

_Feeling so misplaced_

_Time for you to go,_

_You still know_

_I'm better off_

_on my own,_

_so– ooh_

_Leave me alone!_

_This isn't gonna work_

_Don't call me on the phone,_

_Cause I'm all out of words_

_I'll face the unknown_

_Thinking bout all_

_The ways that I've grown_

_So– ooh_

_Leave me alone!_

_Leave me alone!_

_Leave me alone!_

* * *

><p>Ayame smiled into the microphone as her song ended. "Thanks for listening, Chicago. That was a little song I wrote the other day, not sure why, but I did. Anyway, here's Kagome." The crowd cheered and Kagome passed the guitar to Ayame, and grinned into the mike.<p>

"Well, guys, that was Ayame!" The crowd cheered. "Okay, heres a little something We whipped up to get you guys in the spirit! Hope ya like!"

Sango beat the drum and Ayame's guitar belted out.

Kagome's expression sobered. "Alright, guys. We'd like to make a point with this song. It's not going to change much, I know, but"–

All of a sudden the crowd started roaring, and Kagome looked back to see White Widow stepping on stage. Inuyasha stepped up next to Kagome and waved at the audience. He spoke into the mike in his hand. "Thought you could use some help." He wore a red button T-shirt over black skinnies and black combat boots.

Kagome grinned. "We don't need help." Inuyasha frowned and she continued. "But we'll accept it nonetheless."

Kouga, wearing the same thing as Inuyasha, only in dark brown, strode to Ayame with his dark blue electric.

Miroku wore the same thing only in purple and walked to the keyboard that was set up bye Sango's drums.

Sesshomaru strode over to Rin wearing the same thing but in white with his pearl white bass.

Kagome turned back to the mike. "Like I was saying, this song means something to all of us, because we've all felt like this at one point or another.

All of a sudden all of the instruments were going off.

It was time to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Perfect by nature<em>

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that..._

_Inuyasha took it._

_Never was_

_and never will be_

_Have you no shame?_

_Don't you see me?_

* * *

><p>Both:<p>

* * *

><p><em>You know you've got<em>

_Everybody fooled_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and spun her around, their slightly formal outfits make it so that it was a dance.<p>

He took her by the hand and she spun out.

Inuyasha:

* * *

><p><em>Look; here she comes now<em>

_bow down and_

_stair in wonder_

* * *

><p>He twirled her back in and knelt down in a little bow.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh how we love you<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome:<p>

* * *

><p><em>No flaws when<em>

_your pretending_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha:<p>

* * *

><p><em>But now I know she<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha tilted Kagome back and then spun her.<p>

Both:

* * *

><p><em>Never was<em>

_and never will be_

_You don't know how_

_you've betrayed me_

* * *

><p>Kagome stopped mid spin and looked at Inuyasha through her thick lashes.<p>

Kagome:

* * *

><p><em>And somehow you've got<em>

_Everybody fooled._

* * *

><p>Kagome took a step away and turned around, covering her heart with her hand and bowing her head.<p>

Kagome:

* * *

><p><em>Without the mask<em>

_Where will you hide?_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha came forward and layed his hand against her shoulder, she looked at the ceiling.<p>

Kagome:

* * *

><p><em>Can't find yourself<em>

_Lost in your lie!_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha took Kagome back in his arms and they spun around the mike stand in a slow dance.<p>

Both:

* * *

><p><em>I know the truth now<em>

_I know who you are_

* * *

><p>She broke away and turned, growling out as she doubled over half way in pain.<p>

Kagome:

* * *

><p><em>And I don't love you anymore!<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sighed and caressed her cheek.<p>

Both:

* * *

><p><em>It never was<em>

_and never will be_

_You don't know how_

_you've betrayed me_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha:<p>

* * *

><p><em>and somehow you've got<em>

_everybody fooled!_

* * *

><p>Kagome:<p>

* * *

><p><em>It never was–<em>

* * *

><p>Both:<p>

* * *

><p><em>and never will be<em>

_your not real and_

_you can't see me_

* * *

><p>Kagome:<p>

* * *

><p><em>and somehow now<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Your everybody's<em>

* * *

><p>Both:<p>

* * *

><p><em>and somehow now<em>

_your everybody's fool!_


	7. Chapter 7

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>Ayame breathed into the headset microphone that Kagome had placed on top of her head before they went on stage,<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah,<em>

_Bogey down_

* * *

><p>Sango tapped her foot lightly on the peddle beneath her feet, giving a beat to their latest song.<p>

Six mufti-colored spotlight zoomed on the stage before settling on the girl in front of the microphone stand. Kagome's head whipped up.

* * *

><p><em>This one's for the beaten down,<em>

_the one's who lost their Rock and Roll_

* * *

><p>Rin danced on stage, swinging herself in a circle as she sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rise up you lost ones,<em>

_Claim your crown,_

_you were born to rock_

_inside your soul_

* * *

><p>Rin finally made it to Kagome and they clapped hands and sang together.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Welcome misfits,<em>

_Orphans, all_

_The one's who feel_

_they don't belong_

* * *

><p>Rin took over and bobbed her head back and forth, singing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You were born to rock,<em>

_so stand up tall,_

_Go rock the world and_

_prove them wrong_

* * *

><p>Kagome jumped forward, banging her head forward and took over.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rock what you got!<em>

_Rock what you got!_

_Don't ever let them_

_make you stop!_

_Rock what you got,_

_Light up the lot,_

_No one can rock_

_the way you rock!_

* * *

><p>Ayame's guitar took over, giving Kagome a chance to catch her breath. She grinned at the youngest member of Girls Kick ash.<p>

Kagome sang.

* * *

><p><em>This one's for originals<em>

_Who strike out tons of_

_great unknowns_

* * *

><p>Rin<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fear not,<em>

_the misfits,_

_take the fall_

_The rock you find_

_will be your own_

* * *

><p>Kagome kicked the air and sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rock what you got,<em>

_Rock what you got_

_Don't ever let them_

_Make you stop_

_Rock what you got_

_Light up the lot,_

_No one can rock_

_the way you rock_

* * *

><p>Rin jumped around in a circle, one hand behind her back as she sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rock what you got<em>

_Rock what you got_

_Don't ever let them_

_Make you stop_

_Rock what you got_

_Light up the lot_

_No one can rock_

_the way you rock_

* * *

><p>Ayame's guitar took over.<p>

Rin sang.

* * *

><p><em>This one's for the beaten down<em>

_who gave up on their rock and roll_

* * *

><p>Kagome sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lift your eyes from<em>

_what drags you down_

_You were born to rock inside your soul_

* * *

><p>Rin.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rock what you got<em>

_Rock what you got_

_Don't ever let them_

_make you stop_

_Rock what you got,_

_Light up the lot_

_No one can rock_

_the way you rock_

* * *

><p>Ayame and Sango took their duo.<p>

Ayame, Sango, Rin, and Kagome sang in sync.

* * *

><p><em>Rock what you got<em>

_Rock what you got_

_Don't ever let them_

_Make you stop_

_Rock what you got_

_Light up the lot_

_No one can rock_

_The way you rock_

_Rock what you got_

_Rock what you got_

_Don't ever let them_

_Make you stop_

_Rock what you got_

_Light up the lot_

_No one can rock_

_the way you rock_

* * *

><p>The song ended with an applause and the girls walked back stage. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her nose, laughing when she blushed.<p>

"You guys were awesome." She heard Kouga say over Inuyasha's shoulder.

Ayame laughed somewhere. "I know we were. We have the best song writer in the world."

Miroku stuttered. "No way! I'm way better than Sango!"

It was Kagome's turn to laugh. "No one's better than Sango."

Rin agreed.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead and said, "We'll see about that." before walking with the rest of White Widow on stage.

Inuyasha sang.

* * *

><p><em>Circling your, circling your, circling your head,<em>

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads_

* * *

><p>Miroku.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well now that's over<em>

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and_

_this is not where you belong_

* * *

><p>Miroku.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can't give everything away<em>

_I won't give everything away_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best<em>

_I see you're full of shit, and that's alright_

_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads_

* * *

><p>Miroku.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah<br>_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Back off I'll take you on<em>

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and_

_this is not where you belong_

* * *

><p>Miroku and Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know all about,<em>

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know all about<em>

_your motives inside,_

_and your decision to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and_

_this is not where you belong_

* * *

><p>The crowd roared as White Widow went back stage.<p>

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome on the couch, and she socked feet(She'd taken the silver heeled boots Rin had made her wear off.) on his lap. He started to give her feet a massage.

Sesshomaru sat in the lazy boy with Rin sitting on the arm rest, bouncing excitedly. Sango and Ayame laid side by side on the ground flipping through a magazine, Miroku laid on the other side of Sango, and Kouga laid on the other side of Ayame.

Rin couldn't stand the silence anymore and jumped up.

"I still think Sango's a better song writer!"

Everyone looked at her. She blushed and looked at them. "What? It's true!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: That Trapt's Head Strong was suggested by one of my very best friends at school when I was in a stump of what to use?<strong>

**Did You Know: That every time I read this chapter, I picture Kikyou and Kagome in the middle of a cat fight? **

**Did You Know: That this chapter was one of my least favorite to write because of the entry?  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>"Get ready," Kouga bent down, one hand touching the ground, the opposite leg stretched out behind him in the traditional running stance, "Get set," Ayame took the same pose, "Go!" They both took off down the sidewalk that led to Cinderella Hotel, down to the end, where Inuyasha was waiting with a camera.<p>

Kagome and Rin were practically bent forward in anticipation. They had held a song writing competition between Sango and Miroku, posted the songs online, and Sango had won 63/47. But Miroku had insisted that it was only because there were more girls than boys who voted. So they came up with the next idea. Who had the better voice, Kagome or Inuyasha? They posted a video online. Inuyasha won 59/41. Kagome insisted that was because half of the population was tone deaf. So then came the next idea. Who was the best bass player between Rin and Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru won when he took advantage of his naturally long fingers and demon reflexes, taking bass to the fullest. Rin insisted that was an unfair advantage, demon reflexes, that is. So Ayame and Kouga, both wolf demons, decided to have a race to even out the score.

Sango pumped a fist in the air, "Go, Ayame!"

Miroku shoved Sango out of the way, "No, Kouga, come on, man! We've got a lot riding on this! Come on!"

Rin jumped forward, tackling Miroku, "Ayame, you can do it!"

Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome danced from foot to foot, muttering how if Ayame didn't win, she'd pluck every strand of hair from her head and feed it to Kouga herself.

The passing bystanders of Red Bluff, California stopped what they were doing to watch the strange foreigners. Cars pulled to the curb and watched as the celebrities acted like maniacs.

The racers reached the mark and Inuyasha snapped the picture.

Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Miroku (As soon as he picked himself up off of the ground) ran down the remaining side walk. Choruses of "Yay!" "Ayame!" "Kouga!" "Way to go!" "I knew you'd win!" rained out.

Kagome saw the Inuyasha waving the photo in the air, hoping it would dry faster so that they could see who won. She reached for it but Inuyasha held it above his head, smirking.

Kagome pouted and as he turned away, she jumped on his back, snagging the picture out of his hand and looking at it.

Inuyasha spun on his heal trying to grab the evidence, but the harm was already done; Kagome had seen.

"AYAME WON!"

* * *

><p>Kagome approached the front of the stage looking somber, a low rhythm was playing in the back ground due to their friends.<p>

"This song means a lot to us," Kagome told the audience, "so please, pay attention, and take our words to heart."

Inuyasha stepped foreword and took Kagome's hand, "Every day three thousand six hundred and ten teens are assaulted, two thousand eight hundred and sixty one teens drop out of school, six teens commit suicide."

Kagome squeezed her friend's hand. "Every day, Eighty teenagers are raped, one thousand three hundred and seventy seven become mothers, four thousand two hundred and nineteen get an STD. That's all in one day, people."

The rhythm became a beat and Inuyasha began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>No one sits with him,<em>

_He doesn't fit in,_

_But we feel like we do_

_when we make fun of him._

_'Cause you want to belong,_

_do you go along,_

_'cause his pain is the price_

_paid for you to belong._

* * *

><p>Kagome sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's not like you hate him<em>

_Or want him to die,_

_But maybe he goes home_

_and thinks suicide_

_Or he comes back to school_

_with a gun at his side_

_and a kindness from you_

_might have saved his life_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hero's are made when<em>

_you make the choice_

* * *

><p>Both.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You could be a hero<em>

_hero's do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_you could save a life_

_You could be a hero_

_You could join the fight_

_For what's right_

_For what's right_

_For what's right_

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she started singing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No one talks to her<em>

_She feels so alone_

_She's in to much pain_

_To survive on her own_

_The hurt she can't handle_

_Overflows to a knife_

_She writes on her arm,_

_Wants to take her own life_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Each day she goes on<em>

_Is a day that she's brave_

_Fighting the lie_

_that giving up is the way_

_Each moment of courage_

_her own life she saves_

_When she throws the pills out,_

_a hero is made_

* * *

><p>Kagome.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A hero is made when<em>

_you make the choice._

* * *

><p>Both.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You could be a hero<em>

_hero's do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_you could save a life_

_You could be a hero_

_You could join the fight_

_For what's right_

_For what's right_

_For what's right_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No one talks to him<em>

_about how he lives_

_He thinks the choices he_

_makes are just his_

_Doesn't know he's a leader_

_with the way he behaves_

_and others will fallow the_

_choices he's made_

* * *

><p>Kagome.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He lives on the edge,<em>

_he's old enough to decide,_

_His brother who wants to_

_be him is just nine_

_He can do what he wants_

_because it's his right_

_But the choices he makes_

_change a nine-year-olds life_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hero's are made when you<em>

_make the choice._

* * *

><p>Both.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You could be a hero<em>

_hero's do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_you could save a life_

_You could be a hero_

_You could join the fight_

_For what's right_

_For what's right_

_For what's right_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome stepped back and Kouga jumped forward, a black microphone with a skull on the front in his hand as he rapped out the next verse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Little Mickey D. Was the one in class<em>

_who every day got brutally harassed_

_This went on for years_

_until he decided that never again would_

_he shed another tear._

_So he walked through the door,_

_grabbed a four-four_

_out of his fathers dressing drawer_

_and said, "I can't take life no more"_

_And like that life can be lost._

* * *

><p>Miroku skip walked behind Kouga, catching the mike when Kouga threw it over his shoulder, and rapping out the next verse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But this aint even about that<em>

_all of us just sat back_

_and watched it happen_

_Thinking it's not my responsibility_

_to solve a problem that isn't about me_

* * *

><p>Miroku growled into the microphone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is our problem<em>

_This is just one of the_

_daily scenarios in which_

_we choose to close our eyes!_

_Instead of doing the right thing!_

* * *

><p>Kouga grabbed the mike out of Mirokku's hand.<p>

* * *

><p><em>If we make a choice<em>

_and be the voice_

_for those who wont speak up for themselves_

* * *

><p>Miroku grabbed it back and they both rapped out in sync.<p>

* * *

><p><em>How many lives would be<em>

_saved,_

_changed,_

_rearranged?_

* * *

><p>Kouga let Miroku have the mike and Miroku took over.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now it's our time<em>

_to pick a side_

_So don't keep walking by_

_Not wanting to intervene_

_'Cause you wanna_

* * *

><p>Kouga grabbed it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Exist and never be saved.<em>

_So let's wake up and change the world,_

_our time is now_

* * *

><p>Kagome and Inuyasha walked in between them, singing together, to the front of the stage and Miroku and the rap stars left.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You could be a hero<em>

_hero's do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_you could save a life_

_You could be a hero_

_You could join the fight_

_For what's right_

_For what's right_

_For what's right_

* * *

><p>Kagome looked out in the audience. "This song is dedicated to my baby brother, Souta, who was sixteen when he took his life because he felt life just wasn't worth living anymore. He was bullied and teased because he was over weight, and almost every day he'd come home with a new bruise. It's also dedicated to my father, who took his own life after walking in just in time to see my brother shoot himself. None of this would have happened if someone had just tried to make life a little easier on the kid."<p>

Inuyasha took her in his arms and they walked off stage together, the rest of the gang fallowing. And, as the song ended, so to, did this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: That I cry a little every time I read this chapter?<strong>

**Did You Know: That the facts I mentioned in the begining of this chapter are completely and utterly factual?**

**Did You Know: That I'm really hoping that everyone who reads this chapter will take a stand when they see bullying? I'm not asking that you jump in and start swinging, but put yourself in the victims shoe's for a moment. Wouldn't you want someone to defend you?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>On stage, there were four microphone stands hooked up. Each with a different mike. The first one was black with a white skull on the front. The second was red and W.W was printed in silver chiller letters down the side. The third was purple and black plaid. The last was plain black.<p>

Sango sat at the drums, hammering out a catchy rhythm, Ayame was at the lead guitar, Rin at bass, Kagome clapping with the beat in front of an all-around-sound microphone.

Inuyasha jumped in front of the red microphone.

* * *

><p><em>HEY!<em>

* * *

><p>Miroku jumped in front of the purple one.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, oh,<em>

_oh, oh, oh-oh_

* * *

><p>Kouga walked onto the stage backward, dragging Sesshomaru by his hair so that Sesshomaru had no choice but to stand in front of the black mike. In a monotone voice, he sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, oh,<em>

_oh, oh, oh-oh,_

* * *

><p>Kouga then jumped in front of the skulled mike.<p>

* * *

><p><em>HEY!<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku hooked arms and kicked one leg up half height, and then again at full height before doing the same with the next leg. Miroku was hooked arms with a limp Sesshomaru who refused to participate.<p>

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku sang.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, oh,<em>

_oh, oh, oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh,_

_oh, oh, oh-oh_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha made a face at the stunned-to-silence audience and Kouga, Miroku, and him quit dancing. Inuyasha sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Four years,<em>

_you think for sure,_

_that's all you've got,_

_to endure._

* * *

><p>Miroku looked at Sesshomaru.<p>

* * *

><p><em>All the total dicks,<em>

_Then at the girls behind him who flipped him the bird._

_All the stuck up chicks,_

_So superficial_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sighed and monotones.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So immature.<em>

* * *

><p>Kouga shook hands with Inuyasha animatedly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And then when<em>

_you graduate_

* * *

><p>Then he looked back to the audience, still holding hands with Inuyasha and the silenced audience could swear they saw sweat beading on his forehead.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And then you take a look around<em>

_and you say,_

* * *

><p>Miroku and Inuyasha sang together, holding their heads with one hand, and pointing the other hand out into the audience.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey, wait!<em>

* * *

><p>Kouga sank to his knee's and rubbed his temple. They all wore Japanese school uniforms.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is the same as where I just came from.<em>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I thought it was over.<em>

* * *

><p>Kouga used his demon reflexes to push himself back to his feet in one smooth move and he gripped his hair like he was about to pull it out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Awe that's just great.<em>

* * *

><p>The guys hooked arms and did the strange kick-dance again, a limp Sesshomaru just standing there.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The whole damn world<em>

_is just as obsessed_

_with who's the best dressed_

_and who's the best sex,_

* * *

><p>Miroku sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Who's got the money,<em>

_who gets the honey's,_

_who's kinda cute,_

_and who's just a mess._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha did the disco dance as he took over.<p>

And you still don't have the right look.

He stopped disco-ing and put his arms around Kouga and Miroku's shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>And you don't have the right friends.<em>

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names and the trends._

* * *

><p>They all turned to the girls and pointed and the girls shrugged and asked, "High school never ends?"<p>

Inuyasha grinned and they turned back around.

* * *

><p><em>HEY!<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku hooked arms and kicked one leg up half high, and then again at full height before doing the same with the next leg. Miroku was hooked arms with a limp Sesshomaru who refused to participate.<p>

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku sang.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, oh,<em>

_oh, oh, oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh,_

_oh, oh, oh-oh_

* * *

><p>Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga leaned toward the side and pointed at the girls.<p>

Miroku fanned his face with the other hand and sang.

* * *

><p><em>Check out the popular kids<em>

* * *

><p>Kouga pointed toward Ayame and sang<p>

* * *

><p><em>You'll never guess what Jessica did!<em>

* * *

><p>Miroku pointed toward Sango who, after he sang, stopped druming and would have attacked him if Kagome hadn't caught her arm and steered her back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And how did Mary-Kate<em>

_loose all that weight?_

* * *

><p>It was Kagome's turn to try to tackle Inuyasha (It took Rin and Ayame to stop her) when Inuyasha pointed toward her and sang<p>

* * *

><p><em>And Katie had a baby<em>

_so I guess Tom's strait._

* * *

><p>Miroku mimed climbing a latter,<p>

* * *

><p><em>And the only thing that matters<em>

_is climbing up that_

_social latter_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha petted his long hair, fondling it fondly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You still care about your hair,<em>

_and the car you drive_

_doesn't matter if your sixteen_

_or thirty five._

* * *

><p>Kouga pointed at Rin.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Reese Witherspoon,<em>

_She's the prom queen,_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru who gave him a look that promised death.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bill Gates,<em>

_Captain of the chest team,_

* * *

><p>Kouga pointed at Miroku,<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jack Black the clown,<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha pointed at himself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brad Pit the quarterback<em>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sighed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I've seen it all before<em>

_I want my money back._

* * *

><p>The guys hooked arms and did the strange kick-dance again, a limp Sesshomaru just standing there.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The whole damn world<em>

_is just as obsessed_

_with who's the best dressed_

_and who's the best sex,_

* * *

><p>Kouga sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Who's in the clubs,<em>

_Who's on the drugs,_

_Who's throwing up,_

_before they digest?_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha did the disco dance as he took over.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And you still don't have the right look.<em>

* * *

><p>He stopped disco-ing and put his arms around Kouga and Miroku's shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And you don't have the right friends.<em>

_And you still listen to the same shit you did back then._

_Highschool Never Ends_

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: That I'm absolutely in LOVE with this song? ^_^<strong>

**Did You Know: That this was written to cheer up WGKWA's faners after last chapters melancholy mood?**

**Did You Know: That I could positively picture this being done just randomly?  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>Kagome strummed her guitar and hummed. Just as she'd been doing for the past hour now. Just as she planned to keep doing until she got the perfect note. She strummed again, hummed. Strum and hum. Hum and strum. Strumming and humming and humming and strumming. It was really starting to get on her band mate's nerves.<p>

Sango sat on the lazy boy rubbing her temples. Rin sat on the love seat with Ayame, sharing headphones to block out Kagome's noise.

Inuyasha and Kouga had fallen asleep on the floor watching Saturday morning's _Sonic the Hedgehog_.

Miroku was trying to sneak up on Sango from behind, which, retrospectively, probably wasn't the smartest idea considering what type of mood she was in.

Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome, stoic and ever observant, drinking lemonade.

Kagome strummed. And then she hummed.

Miroku jumped out of the crawlspace he had hidden himself in, raised his arms and spread his fingers apart as if they were claws, "BOO!"

That would be where Sango flipped. Literally. She did a back flip over the back of the chair, and caught Miroku's neck between her bicep and trisep. The back of the chair made a terrible cracking sound before collapsing backward, and Miroku screamed.

Ayame and Rin glanced up from the Touch Screen I-pod and then dropped it completely in the shock of what was happening. Kagome and Rin ran to Sango, trampling over the sleeping boys, who woke with a startled snore, and tried pulling Sango's form away from Miroku.

Sango sat there, frozen in her spot, angry look upon her face, her arm unmoving, and locked around Miroku's neck.

Inuyasha got up from his position on the floor, and ducked when Miroku's flailing limbs almost reached him. "Kagome, what's happening?"

Kagome didn't even spare her friend a glance and instead jumped on Sango's back in an attempt to throw her off balance and away from Miroku. All that ended up happening though, was Sango elbowing her friend in the side, throwing her off. Rin climbed on the now broken lazy boy and jumped at them from the side. Sango spun and ducked both her and the flailing monkey-boy she was holding out of the way. Ayame went to kick her friend in the back of the knees, but Sango turned around and blocked her with Miroku, who, in the position he was in, ended up getting kicked in his manhood. Now he really screamed.

"Sango, common, girl! Let go!" Kagome grabbed her arm, trying to pry it off of Miroku, and got elbowed in the face. "What is with you and elbowing me?"

"Sango, come, girl!" Ayame tried, holding a fry from their earlier stop at McDonald for breakfast up in the air, "Come on, girl, sit girl, be a good little doggy!"

Rin slapped the fry out of Ayame's hand. "She's not a dog, she's a cat!"

Ayame grabbed another one and shoved it in Sango's mouth, "No, she's a dog! You can't tell me she doesn't remind you of a dog!"

Rin grabbed a fry and shoved it in Ayame's mouth in a huff. "You're the dog, wolf-girl!"

Ayame put her head down. "Say that again, why don't ya?"

Rin put her hands on her hips and pouted. "You're a dog, wolf-girl."

Ayame screamed and jumped on Rin, who ducked and rolled out of the way just in time. Kagome grabbed Ayame's collar and pulled her away from the now screeching Rin. Sango turned, intending to run, and she would have, if Kagome hadn't stretched her other arm enough to grab Ayame's collar too. Kagome screamed as they both pulled on her arms in opposite direction. The buss swerved.

Kagome was getting angry now. She yanked on both of the girls shirt collars and pulled down, dragging them into each other. Their heads bonked with a sickening sound that Kagome didn't necessarily care about as she shoved them into a kneeling position on the ground in front of her, facing her. Miroku was passed out in Sango's arms.

Kagome glared at them. "What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong with you?"

Sango gulped and dropped her head, but Kagome grabbed her hair and forced her to keep eye contact. Ayame's eye's were wide.

Rin made a face at them and Kagome grabbed her hair and forced her into the same position as the other two. Inuyasha and Kouga, now sitting on the couch next to Sesshomaru and the fallen guitar, started sweating. Kouga leaned into Inuyasha and whispered, "Girls are scary." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome picked up a pool Que from the floor (Kouga had stolen it from some bowling place when they were in Red Bluff) and started pacing, hitting it on her hand.

"You are band mates, band freaking mates." Kagome snapped the pool Que in half by hitting it on the floor hard enough. The buss swerved again. "Band mates do not try to strangle tour mates, Sango." She bonked Sango's head with the broken Que.

"Band mates do not pick fights with band mates, Rin, unless your me, and then you have every right to pick a fight. But your not me," She bonked Rins head, "are you?" Rin gulped and shook her head.

"Band mates do not attack each other unless I give you permission to, got that, Ayame?" She bonked Ayame's head too.

They all nodded. "Good, now get out of my sight!"

Rin raised a tentative hand.

"What, Rin?"

"Hm, sir? We're on a buss, sir. We can't get out of each others sight."

Kagome growled and made a show of throwing the broken Que against the wall. "Fine! Then shut up and sit down and be quiet!"

Rin and Ayame and Sango all scrambled for the couch that sat opposite of the boys.

Kagome picked up her guitar and glared at Sesshomaru.

"You are in my spot."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but got up and sat on the broken lazy boy. Inuyasha stared wide eyed at his brother. It was because of that staring that Inuyasha noticed his skin looked a little shiny. Sesshomaru was sweating!

Kagome sat down where Sesshomaru had just vacated and adjusted her guitar.

She strummed and then she hummed.

* * *

><p>Kagome held a cigarette between her fingers, lit, but not smoking. She sat on a wooden stool center stage, a white spot light shining down on her. A chainsaw noise played and then Ayame was playing guitar.<p>

Kagome sang.

* * *

><p><em>County road two thirty three,<em>

_Under my feet,_

_Nothin on this wild ride_

_but a little ole me_

* * *

><p>Kagome staired out into the audience. Smiling lightly. She wore dark blue ripped skinny jeans, black knee length cow girl boots, and a pink tank top. Her hair was curled into waves and blond streaks were added to give the affect.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I've got two miles till,<em>

_He makes bail,_

_and if I'm right we're headed_

_strait for hell_

* * *

><p>Kagome jumped up from the stool, using a black boot to kick it over behind her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah,<em>

_I'm goin home,_

_gonna load my shotgun,_

_wait by the door and_

_light a cigarette,_

_He wants a fight_

_well now he's got one_

_He aint seen me_

_crazy yet,_

* * *

><p>Kagome knocked the mike stand over and used the headset that she had placed over her head backstage.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He slapped my face<em>

_and he shook me like a_

_rag doll_

_does that sound like_

_a real man?_

* * *

><p>Kagome let the cigarette drop on the wooden floor of the stage and stomped it out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Imma show him<em>

_what little girls are made of_

_gun powder and led_

* * *

><p>Kagome walked to the front of the stage and sat down on the edge, one foot dangling over the end, the other knee up with one of her arms hanging over it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well it's half past ten,<em>

_another six pack in,_

_And I can feel the rumble like_

_a cold black wind_

* * *

><p>Kagome brought both of her knee's to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He pulls into the drive,<em>

_gravel flies_

_He don't know whats_

_waiting here this time!_

* * *

><p>She stood up and ran jumped a couple steps back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah,<em>

_I'm goin home,_

_gonna load my shotgun,_

_wait by the door and_

_light a cigarette,_

_He wants a fight_

_well now he's got one_

_He aint seen me_

_crazy yet,_

_He slapped my face_

_and he shook me like a_

_rag doll_

_does that sound like_

_a real man?_

_Imma show him_

_what little girls are made of_

_gun powder and led_

* * *

><p>Kagome wagged a fist at the audience.<p>

* * *

><p><em>His fists are big,<em>

_but my guns bigger_

* * *

><p>A shotgun slid across the floor at her feet from stage left and Kagome picked it up, aimed at the audience.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He'll find out when I<em>

_pull the trigger_

* * *

><p>She shot, and black confetti rained on the audience.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah,<em>

_I'm goin home,_

_gonna load my shotgun,_

_wait by the door and_

_light a cigarette,_

_He wants a fight_

_well now he's got one_

_He aint seen me_

_crazy yet,_

_He slapped my face_

_and he shook me like a_

_rag doll_

_does that sound like_

_a real man?_

_Imma show him_

_what little girls are made of_

_gun powder an,_

_Gun powder and lead_

* * *

><p>With the shot gun slung across her shoulder, Kagome grinned at the crowd.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gun powder and lead<em>

_Ayame's guitar rained free._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Did You Know: That I was feeling a little angry while writing this chapter? **

**Did You Know: That the song was my muse after I heard it on the radio for the first time?**

**Did You Know: That I had a co-writer for this chapter? She wants to be known as MissPara.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>Opera. They had been invited to talk on Opera. Rin, for one, was exhilarated. She couldn't wait. Rin loved Opera, her show, her. She had seventeen autographed pictures hanging up in her home, and she intended to wear her I 3 OPERA t-shirt when they went on. Opera was an idol, and she was meeting her.<p>

Ayame didn't want to go. "Why do I have to go on some obnoxious talk show just because my bands famous?" To her, going on Opera meant giving up every moral she'd ever stood for. Opera was lame, and way to serious for her own good.

Kagome thought it was a good opportunity for both bands. Opera was viewed by an audience of over a billion people. They could get some major cred for playing on Opera.

Miroku was completely with Rin on the subject of going, but as for Sango and the rest of White Widow, well, lets just say they'd never even heard of Opera before this.

Opera sat on the tan uncomfortable looking chair, in front of their live audience and TV crew. Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands sitting in the chairs that had been set up especially for them. Rin, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga all sat in the other chairs. The only uncomfortable tan chair left was the one by Rin, whom Sesshomaru was supposed to sit in, but had refused to leave the limo.

Opera stared at the seat longingly, and Rins fists clenched on her black skirt.

Rin had dressed GKA in the best we-are-rockers look she could find. Kagome wore a red tank top over black ripped sparkling skinny jeans, and a black and red plaid fedora hat. She also wore red knee length converse with black sparkling shoelaces. Sango wore a purple off the shoulder long sleeve T-shirt with rips along the sleeves, and the same pants and converse as Kagome, only her converse were purple. Ayame wore her red hair in pig tails and a dark blue tank top with a long sleeve off the shoulder fish net shirt underneith and the same pants and converse as Kagome and Sango, only her converse were navy blue. Rin wore her I 3 OPERA t-shirt over the same pants and shoes as her band mates. Only, her converse were orange.

The White Widows wore tuxedo-shirts with different colored ties, black skinny jeans, and black chuck tailors. Inuyasha's tie was red with silver WW printed down the middle. Kouga's was blue with silver WW printed down the middle. Miroku's was purple. Sesshomaru's was black.

Opera, though, was the complete opposite of the bands's seemingly gothic appearance. She wore a tan dress suit, which, Kagome thought, made her nearly blend in with the chair.

"So," Opera started, smiling what was supposed to be a kind smile, "White Girls Kick Widow Ash, everyone." Opera waved a hand at her guests.

"Um." Kagome held up a hand.

"Kagome!" Rin hissed. "We're not in a classroom!" She looked at Opera. "We're not in a classroom."

Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome dropped her hand. "Er... okay. Well, Opera, We're two different bands. Not the same." She indicated Inuyasha and the boys. "White Widow." and then she pointed at herself and the girls. "Girls Kick Ash."

Opera grinned at her audience. "White Girls Kick Widow Ash, everyone!" The audience applauded. "Cars for everyone!" The audience roared.

Inuyasha scooted forward. "Oi, lady." Opera looked at him. "We're separate bands. You invited two separate bands here."

Kagome nodded.

Rin leaned behind Kagome to hiss at him, "Quit being rood, Inuyasha! Your in the presence of a goddess!" She looked at Opera. "I just love your work."

Kagome shoved Rin out from behind her. "Look, Opera, with all due respect, Ayame, Sango, Rin, and I are Girls Kick Ash. Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshy are White Widow. Two completely different bands."

Opera threw her hands in the air and smiled. "White Girls Kick Widow Ash, everyone!" The audience applauded. "New laptops for the lot of you!" The audience roared.

Rin clapped and scooted forward. "What about us? Do-do we get laptops too?"

Their host turned appalageticly. "No, I'm sorry. Those are only for the viewers."

Ayame looked at her. "What about I-phones?"

"Nope."

Sango asked, "I-pods? Mine broke."

"Sorry."

Sesshomaru sighed.

Kouga asked, "Type writers?"

"Nada."

"TV's?"

"No, sorry."

"Books?"

"By who?"

"Um... Ellen Hopkins?"

"No."

"I-pads?"

"Sorry, no."

"Drinks?"

"Flashlights?"

"Bracelets?"

"Help?"

"Homework?"

"No, no, no, and defiantly not."

Inuyasha looked. "Do we get anything?"

"No."

Opera smiled at her audience. "White Girls Kick Widow Ash, everyone!" The audience applauded. "I-pads, I-phones, and TV's for everyone!" The audience roared.

The bands dropped their heads.

Opera turned to them. "Hey, would you guys do us the honor of singing a song?"

Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "Hey, you and Sango just wrote a new one, right?"

Miroku nodded and turned to Sango. "Feel like singing?"

She grinned. "Always!"

Miroku rose from his seat and Sango fallowed, they accepted their microphone.

Inuyasha drummed his hands against the floor and the girls went along. They sang the beat out.

* * *

><p><em>Do do, do-do, do do, do-do.<em>

* * *

><p>Miroku started, holding Sango's hand.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Every clock<em>

_is ticking faster_

_taking trips_

_around the sun_

_Another year,_

_another chapter_

_five_

_and four_

_and three_

_and two_

_and one_

_Drop your calls,_

_loose your keys_

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Before the night is gone<em>

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Get yourself<em>

_out your seat_

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, woah<em>

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Quit complaining<em>

_move your feet_

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Until the break of dawn<em>

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Because nobody really cares<em>

_about the day that you were born_

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>This songs for everyone who it aint<em>

_your birthday_

_You gotta party like it's not_

_party like it's not_

_This songs for anyone who's having_

_the worst day_

_You got to party like it's not_

_party like it's not_

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Like it's not your birthday<em>

* * *

><p>Both<p>

* * *

><p><em>Party like it's not<em>

_Party like it's not_

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Like it's not your birthday<em>

* * *

><p>Both<p>

* * *

><p><em>Party like it's not<em>

_Party like it's not_

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, woah<em>

* * *

><p>Both<p>

* * *

><p><em>Party like it's not<em>

_Party like it's not_

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Like it's not your birthday<em>

* * *

><p>Both<p>

* * *

><p><em>Party like it's not<em>

_Party like it's not_

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, woah<em>

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Take a moment<em>

_of the good life_

_chase it down_

_until you fall_

_Three hundred n sixty five nights_

_why just one_

_if we can have them all_

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Drop your calls<em>

_Loose your keys_

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Before the night is gone<em>

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Get yourself<em>

_out your seat_

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, woah<em>

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Clap your hands<em>

_move your feet_

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>Until the break of dawn<em>

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cause noone really cares<em>

_about the day that you were born_

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p><em>This songs for everyone who<em>

_it aint your birthday_

_You got to party like it's not_

_Party like it's not_

_This songs for anyone who's having the worst day_

_You got to party like it's not_

_Party like it's not_

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, woah<em>

* * *

><p>The audience applauded and Opera stood to shake each and ever hand of both bands then she turned with a big flourish to the crowd. "White Girls Kick Widow Ash, everyone!" The audience roared.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: That this chapter was dedicated to <strong>dreamstakewing**?**

**Did You Know: That it was especially fun writing Opera into this chapter?**

**Did You Know: That Opera's not really as neurotic as I make her out to be here?  
><strong>


	12. Mistake

**(A/N) Okay, my computer made a mistake with the last chapter... It deleted some of the text... So here was what you guys missed.**

* * *

><p>Rin clapped and scooted forward. "What about us? Do-do we get laptops too?"<p>

Their host turned appalageticly. "No, I'm sorry. Those are only for the viewers."

Ayame looked at her. "What about I-phones?"

"Nope."

Sango asked, "I-pods? Mine broke."

"Sorry."

Sesshomaru sighed.

Kouga asked, "Type writers?"

"Nada."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and set his face.

"TV's?"

"No, sorry."

"Books?"

"By who?"

"Um... Ellen Hopkins?"

"No."

No one was paying attention. Somehow, that got on Sesshomaru's nerves. He waved at his band mates.

"I-pads?"

"Sorry, no."

"Drinks?"

"Flashlights?"

Waving didn't seem to do anything. He stood on one foot and twirled like a ballerina, his face blank.

Nothing.

"Bracelets?"

Sesshomaru stuck his face in between Rins and Kagome's shoulders. "Help?"

"Homework?"

"No, no, no, and defiantly not."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Do we get anything?"

"No."

All of a sudden, everyone seemed to notice Sesshomaru's presence as he skipped, hoped, and danced in a circle around them, trying to get the attention the stoic presence demanded.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, watching his brother twirl.

Kagome's eyes were wide.

Sesshomaru stopped twirling and cleared his throat.

Rin cocked her head to the side. "Hey, Sesshomaru, where'd you come from?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, face blank. "Restroom."

Opera smiled at her audience. "White Girls Kick Widow Ash, everyone!" The audience applauded. "I-pads, I-phones, and TV's for everyone!" The audience roared.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So if anyone had any questions about why Sesshy sighed clearly out of nowhere, that's why. Sorry for the mistake. :\**


	13. Chapter 13

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>A group of girls walked down the Isle of the CD Lounge in Weed California before turning different directions.<p>

The radio turned on and blasted through the speakers above their heads.

The doors opened and a group of boys walked through.

The manager came out from behind the register, holding a microphone. He handed it to a red head, who climbed on a chair and listened to the beat for a moment.

And then she sang.

* * *

><p><em>I go ooh, ooh<em>

_You go ah, ah_

_la la la la,_

_la la la la_

_I can' lie lie lie_

_I wanna get get get_

_What I want_

_don't stop_

* * *

><p>The red head jumped from the table and past the mike on to a short girl with dark hair.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Give me give me give me<em>

_what you got got_

_'Cause I can't wait wait wait_

_any more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_'Cause right now you're the only thing_

_that's making any sence to me._

* * *

><p>Who passed it on to a tall brunet who jumped around with her fist pumping the air.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And I don't give a damn<em>

_what they say_

_what they think think_

_'Cause you're the only one on my mind_

_I'll never let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time forever_

_Never want to hear you say goodbye_

* * *

><p>She then passed it to an average girl with long black hair who jumped on the table recently vacated by the first girl. She sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I feel so untouched<em>

_and I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_Not enough to say that I missed you_

* * *

><p>Kagome jumped from the table and walked over to one of the boys, taking his hand and walking backward.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I feel so untouched right now<em>

_Need you so much some how_

_I can't forget you_

_been going crazy from_

_the moment I met you_

* * *

><p>Kagome and Inuyasha walked by the red head, and Kagome passed the mike.<p>

* * *

><p><em>See you, breath you,<em>

_I want to be you_

_alalala alalala_

_You can take take take take_

_time time_

* * *

><p>One of the boys walked up to her, and Ayame took his hand and let him spin her. When she passed Sango, she passed the mike.<p>

Sango was already by Miroku, so she grabbed his hand and they danced.

* * *

><p><em>To live live the way you<em>

_gotta gotta_

_live your life_

_Give me give me give_

_all of you_

_don't be scared_

* * *

><p>They danced passed Rin and Sango passed the mike. Rin looked tentatively at Sesshomaru who was looking at CD's and then jumped on his back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders until he calmed down and then held the mike to her lips and sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll see you through the loneliness<em>

_of one more more more_

_Don't even think about what's_

_wrong or right, right or wrong_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru backed away slowly from the bookshelf, until his back hit the check out stand and Rin ended up sitting on it, then he turned around and rested his hands against the glass of the check out stand on either side of her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause in the end it's only<em>

_you and me_

_and noone else_

_is gonna be around_

_to answer all the questions_

_left behind_

_and you and I are meant to be_

_so even if the world falls down today_

_You've still got me to hold you up, up_

_and I will never let you down_

* * *

><p>But she could barely toss the mike to Kagome when Sesshomaru was kissing her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I feel so untouched<em>

_and I need you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_not enough to say that I missed you_

* * *

><p>Kagome let Inuyasha twirl her into his arms before she danced away. Inuyasha gave chase.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I feel so untouched right now<em>

_need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_been going crazy from the_

_moment I met you_

* * *

><p>She passed the mike to Sango as she passed and laughed when Inuyasha caught her from behind. She turned around and kissed him.<p>

Sango and Miroku jumped on chairs and danced.

* * *

><p><em>Untouched, untouched<em>

_untouched, untouched_

_untouched_

_alalala alalala_

_untouched_

_alalala alalala_

* * *

><p>Sango gave the mike to Ayame who caressed Kouga's face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I feel so untouched<em>

_and I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_not enough to say that I missed you_

* * *

><p>She passed it absentmindedly to Kagome before bringing Kouga's face to hers.<p>

Kagome barely separated her lips from Inuyasha's to sing.

* * *

><p><em>I feel so untouched right now<em>

_need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_been going crazy from the_

_moment I met you_

* * *

><p>She tossed it to Rin, who caught it and sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I feel so untouched<em>

_and I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_not enough to say that I missed you_

* * *

><p>She tossed it to Sango and pulled Sesshomaru's face back to hers in another kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I feel so untouched<em>

_right now,_

_need you so much_

_somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_been going crazy from the_

_moment I met you_

* * *

><p>Sango tapped Ayame's shoulder and handed her the mike when the wolf demons parted. Miroku tried to kiss her as soon as the mike was out of her hand, but she just smacked him upside the head so hard that he fell on the floor. Sango jumped down from the chair (landing on Miroku's stomach so hard that he made a very audible oof.) And walked toward the middle of the store.<p>

Rin jumped down from the register and joined her. Shortly fallowed by Ayame and Kagome.

* * *

><p><em>They sang together.<em>

_I feel so untouched_

_and I want you so much_

_that I just can't resist you_

_not enough to say that I missed you_

_I want you right now_

_need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_been going crazy from the_

_moment I met you_

* * *

><p>There weren't many people in the CD Lounge. But those who were there, screamed and ran toward the girls, trampling over poor, abused Miroku.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: That this song was crazily famous a couple of years ago, and now hardly anyone knows of its existence?<strong>

**Did You Know: That this chapter was inspired by my neibor, who was playing the CD when I came over?**

**Did You Know: That I absolutely ADORE reviews? Hint Hint. :D  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>"No." Kagome crossed her arms and flopped on the love seat of the tour buss. Kouga kneeled in front of her.<p>

"Please?"

"No."

Inuyasha sat beside her and put one arm behind her head, the other hand resting on her knee. She didn't even look at him.

"Your so pretty, Kagome, wont you please just"–

"No."

Miroku leaned over the arm of the love seat until his chest was laying on the couch, his chin resting on his arms, his legs bent as his feet kicked the air. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"Nope."

The boys leaned closer and Inuyasha kissed her cheek. "Why not? Come on, it'd be fun."

"No, Inuyasha. I'm not going to do it."

Kouga's eyes pleaded. "I'll pay you."

Kagome glared at him. "If you have money, why don't you just do it?"

Miroku sighed. "Your easily annoyed, Kagome, and us guys are extremely absent minded. We could go on for days."

Kagome groaned and flopped her head backward. Inuyasha played with a strand of her hair.

"You guys are freaks, you know that?" Kagome growled. "Why can't you just ask Sango? Or Rin? Heck, even Ayame would probably do it."

Kouga leaned back on his arms. "Because Sesshomaru would kill us if we asked his girlfriend"–

Kagome looked at him. "They're not together."

Miroku grinned. "Yet."

Kouga continued. "And I have no doubt in my mind Sango and Ayame would beat us to death."

Kagome growled again and stood up, brushing off her black ripped skinny jeans and green top. "Gosh, fine, whatever." She stomped past them. "Get in the car. I guess I'm buying pizza tonight."

Inuyasha drove, with Kagome in the passenger seat giving them all the cold shoulder. They arrived at Round Table and Kagome pulled out her wallet remorsefully. Buying dinner was going to clean her out for weeks the way these guys ate.

She walked past them all to the front counter. The lady grinned at her with a little to much enthusiasm. "What can I do ya fer?"

Kagome smiled back politely. "Two extra large pepperoni pizza's please."

Inuyasha appeared behind her. "Five!"

Miroku appeared. "Seven."

Kouga appeared. "Ten."

Kagome elbowed Kouga and Inuyasha in the ribs and stomped on Miroku's toes. They yelled out obscenities until Kagome covered Inuyasha and Kouga's mouth. "Two pizza's, please?"

The lady complied, albeit with a strange look, but she got their pizza's nonetheless.

In the car, Kagome exploded. "Are you guys freaking insane?" She pointed at Kouga, "What on earth made you think I'd buy ten freaking pizza's, you moron?" She pointed at Miroku and Inuyasha, "When I buy food, I buy food, and I will never buy you freaks food again! What on earth would compel you to cuss like that in an open restaurant? That poor woman probably called the freaking cops on us!"

She turned her head toward the window.

Inuyasha sighed and put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off. "Don't touch me."

Kouga frowned. "Look, Kagome"–

"Don't talk to me."

They drove through the parking lot until they found an exit when Kagome suddenly screamed for them to stop. Inuyasha slammed on the breaks and Kagome was out the door in seconds.

Kouga watched her retreating figure as she walked up to a duo of homeless people. "What the heck's she doing?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno."

Kagome came back smiling. As she strapped herself in, Miroku looked at her empty hands. "Hey Kags, where's the pizza?"

Kagome grinned. "With the homeless."

They left the parking lot with the boys glowering and pouting and muttering. It wasn't until They got to the freeway that Kagome turned on them again, "Thanks to you idiots, I'm broke _and_ we don't have dinner!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: That this chapter doesn't really have a job? It's just a little mini-clip into the lives of our band mates to keep y'all entertained until I can upload again. :D<strong>

**Did You Know: That this little bit of inspiration came from a dominoes pizza that I ate with my mom for lunch? It just came to me as I chewed, and I had to keep repeating it in my mind until I got home and could type it up. My mom thought I was going mad, muttering like I was. :D**

**Did You Know: That I could completely picture this happening?  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>Kagome brushed her hair lazily out of her face and then flopped her head forwards quickly, giving it her signature fluff as she got ready for bed.<p>

Inuyasha lay sprawled on the right side couch of the tour bus, a spot for her ready beside him with a blue plaid blanket and two pillows to rest on.

Rin and Sesshomaru laid on a double-sized cot in the middle, Sesshomaru scooted as far to the side as possible, with a sleeping Rin still somehow clinging to him.

Kouga and Ayame sat in the recliner, the back tilted down and the foot rest tilted up.

Sango laid on the couch to the left with the rest of the pillows and a pink feather comforter to keep her warm. Miroku was kicked on top of the bus with a sleeping bag for groping.

As they settled down, the lights turned off and they heard Miroku's whimpers from the top of the bus.

The final thought in all of their minds as they fell into the darkness that was slumber was: Perhaps eating all that chocolate before bed wasn't such a great idea...

* * *

><p><em><span>Kagome's dream:<span>_

* * *

><p>I stumbled and fell, my knee hitting something hard that, after a feel I recognized as a hat. Strange. I glanced around, but it was so dark that my eyes were useless.<p>

And then a light appeared, pointing at nothing, but I was able to disconcert that it was the floor it was shining on. Everything around it stayed in darkness. And then there was music... strange, familiar, irritating music.

"_Hiya, Barbie_!"

And a light was shining on me in the next moment, my body moving even as I tried telling it to stop, my lips forming words that were like acid to my ears, "_Hiya, Ken_!"

And Inuyasha appeared in the other spot light, his mouth grinning like something was funny, but his eyes screaming for help as he sang words just as humiliating. "_You wanna go for a ride_?"

"_Sure do_!"

"_Jump in_!"

It was like magic, the car that we were suddenly sitting in, a bright pink Jeep without a floor, with a plastic steering wheel, and doors that didn't open. Still it made the roar that was so electronic that it just reinforced the terror.

And then we weren't there at all, but in a toy factory. Or, that's what I gathered from the millions of giant plastic packages with brands like Brats, and My Little Pony. I had my own little torture chamber, sitting on a plastic bench with my one arm strapped above my head with a plastic wire, a cell phone tapped to my hand, the other strapped to the pink bench I was sitting on, my neck and stomach strapped to a card board wall behind me, and my feet pinned in plastic high heals to the card board floor below me, a clear plastic wall in front of me giving me a view of Inuyasha in the same predicament, only in board shorts with a surf board taped to his hand as he struggled to get out of his confinements.

My lips moved of their own accord. "_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, Life in plastic, it's fantastic_!"

And then I was stock strait, my limbs failing to even bend as I looked in a giant mirror of myself in a kid-Rin's hands, a brush being pulled brutally through my locks. "_You can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation_!"

Then I was in Inuyashas arms, and we looked to be in a giant TV commercial of us driving down an animated highway in that same pink jeep as his lips sung out, "_Common Barbie, Lets go Party_."

* * *

><p>Kagome sat up fast, her head swimming from the movement as she looked around, panting. She was back on the tour bus with the guys, not in a TV, not trapped in a toy box. Get a grip! She growled at herself. Your not a Barbie girl, your not a Barbie girl.<p>

But her head swiveled to the side to see Sesshomaru sit up fast, his body facing Sango, but his head turning in a complete circle until his face was facing her face at an unnatural disposition, a Barbie grin made her eyes go wide and she took in the bright blue eyeshadow and red lipstick, and then his mouth opened. "_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World_." and Kagome screamed.

* * *

><p><em>Sango's Dream:<em>

* * *

><p>Sango sat on a thrown, her fingers adorned in jewels, and her hair in a thousand curls toppled on the top of her head. Miroku bowed before her, his head resting on his hands which laid limply in front of his bent knees as he tried to obtain maximum smallness. He was scared, and she could tell. After all, you don't grope the queen and get away with it. She twirled the gold plated dagger in her hands and he flinched.<p>

"Miroku, you've done a very foul deed, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Miroku didn't raise his head, but whimpered out a distressed nothingness sound.

"What was that?"

Miroku did raise his head this time, and she found he wasn't frightened at all, instead he was grinning, chuckling like a lecher. His clothes had changed from the blue suit and tie combo to the very same outfit that Aladdin wore in his movie. Sango glanced around her nervously as she was suddenly surrounded by music that she'd never heard before, but her eyes drew back to Miroku, who was dancing tword her, his knee's bent, and his stomach leaning forward a tad as he snapped his fingers with the beat.

"Miroku, what do you think your doing?"

He grunted out a sound that was entirely to neurotic for Sango's liking. And then he did it again, along with a few sounds that reminded her of Kouga after a good meal. But then, he wasn't in front of her at all.

She squealed as she was suddenly thrown back on a hundred feathery pillows of shades differing from red to pink. Miroku appeared in her line of vision as he let out a wolfish whistle and kissed her cheek. And he started singing.

"_Ow, she's a brick_," Her eyes widened impossible more when six handsome men in black tux's appeared out of nowhere, one fanning her, and another trying to get past Miroku's black tuxd shoulder to feed her a red grape, "_House. She mighty mighty, just letting it all hang out_."

Sango kneed his crotch and pushed him off of her, pushing her way past all the men and trying to run on those damn feather pillows that were worse than sand.

Miroku appeared before her, not giving her enough time to stop, and she crashed right into his embrace. "_She's a brick house_." She wiggled out of his arms just before his right hand reached her chest and she ran the opposite direction. "_That lady's stacked, and that's a fact, aint holding nothing back_."

Sango smacked one of the hot guys that tried to get in her way, "Leave me alone, you creeps!"

But she was caught from behind by Miroku, who fingered the strap of her red floor length gown. She looked down. "When the hell did I put this thing on?"

Miroku sang in her ear. "_Ow, she's a brick, house. When we're together, everybody knows_ _how this story goes_."

Sango turned, yanked his head down by his hair and kneed him in the face. "Nobody knows you pervert!"

She turned around again and started climbing up the mountain of pillows, stopping only to rip the hem of her dress of to make it easier to climb. She reached the top in no time, and swung her leg onto the impossibly large chandelier, kicking away from the mountain and sighing as it started moving slowly down the ceiling like a ski lift. She was safe.

"_She knows she's got everything that a woman needs to get a man_."

Sango screamed as Miroku appeared out of nowhere, sitting on the opposite side of the chandelier, a microphone in hand as he tilted up her chin. "_How can she lose with such a youth? Thirty six, twenty four, thirty six. Oh, what a winning hand._" The Chandelier diapered and she was free falling, screaming at the top of her lungs as Miroku floated beside her almost in slow motion on his side, leaning on his elbow as he sang to her. "_She's a brick house._"

* * *

><p>Sango's eyes opened and she squeaked. Sitting up, she looked around at the chaos. Kagome was screaming, "I'm not a Barbie girl, I'm not a Barbie girl!" and Inuyasha was trying to smother her cries into her chest. Sesshomaru was making warm milk and Rin was laying on her side, eyes closed, her hand rubbing Kagome's knee to comfort her. Ayame and Kouga were still asleep.<p>

Sango growled and jumped up from the couch, flying to the door and slamming it open.

"Sango, where are you going?" Inuyasha growled.

Sango just glared at him. "To murder a pervert!"

* * *

><p>Miroku's dream:<p>

* * *

><p>Miroku looked in a mirror, and damn if he wasn't delicious. If he didn't like girls so much, he might just go for himself. With a spurt of cologne, he walked outside and greeted the finest piece of woman he's ever seen.<p>

"Hey, Sango."

She only turned to him with a snort, and music started playing.

"Sango, what's going on?"

Sango smiled at him seductively, wrapping her arm around his waist and kissing the very edge of his mouth. "_Superstar, where you from? Hows it going_?"

She turned in a circle around him, his arm trailing around his chest as he tried to keep her in his sight. This was a dream come true for him. "_I know you got a clue what you doing_."

And then she stopped in front of him, her hair down and flaming her face, her black spaghetti strap tank top and black shorts blending in with her black heels. "You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here but I know what you are. What you are, Baby." She turned away and strut down the street in front of their bus to the end of the sidewalk just beyond as a bunch of beautiful women in the same outfit as hers only pink appeared out of nowhere. She turned back to him. "_Look at you, getting more than just a re-up, Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up_."

Two girls from the line behind Sango ran forwards and started fawning on the now very uncomfortable Miroku. Sango walked a little more slowly twords him and trailed her hand down his chin. "_Faking like a good one, but I call em like I see em_." She turned away and disappeared just as the line screamed and ran twords him.

"Sango!" He screamed.

And then he stopped, because they were on stage, Sango's outfit transformed into a pink tube top and black skinny jeans over black converse, her hair still down and streaked, with black fishnet gloves. She rested a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "_I know what you are, I know what you are, I know what you are, Baby_."

Sango Stepped on his foot and he doubled over trying to massage some of the pain away. Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Sango strut twords the front of the stage. "_Womanizer, woman, womanizer, you're a womanizer, oh, womanizer, you're a womanizer, Baby_!"

Kagome, Rin, and Ayame all appeared surrounding him and poked his chest hard enough to leave a bruise in time with the beat. "_You, you, you are, you, you, you are womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_."

Miroku, who was starting to sweat under all the hateful glares, put a hand on Sango's shoulder to try to explain something, anything, that would get him out of this mess, but she just turned around and sang again. "_Boy, don't try to front, I know just what you are-are-are. Boy don't try to front, I know just, just what you are-are-are_."

* * *

><p>Miroku woke with a hiss of pain as a foot kicked his stomach in a very mean manner. With tears in his eyes, Miroku looked upon the woman from his dreams, or, nightmares, as she kicked him again and screamed, "You stupid, stupid, perverted Womanizer!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kouga's Dream<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Long ago there were three little pigs, little hat's and piggy wigs, but for the big bad wolf, the very bad big bad wolf, they didn't give three figs<em>."

He was the wolf, yes, and he was here to destroy those stupid pigs!

"_Number one, he liked to play, so he built his house with hey. With a hey, toot, toot, and he played his flute, and he played around all day, now lets ride_."

He ran to the straw house, blowing it down on top of Inuyasha, who's head had been placed on a pink pot bellied pig.

He grinned, singing to himself. "_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf_?"

"_Number two, he was fond of jigs, and so he built his house with twigs, Hey diddle, diddle, he played with his fiddle, and he danced with lady pigs, huh_."

Running to the stick house, he huffed and puffed and blew that piece of crap all over Miroku, who's head had been placed on a black pot bellied pig.

"_Number three said nix on tricks, Imma build my house with bricks. He had no chance to sing and dance, cause work and play don't mix_."

He whispered to himself as he looked over his handy work, "_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf_?"

But, oh, He knew he wasn't stupid, he couldn't blow down a brick house, so instead he jumped up, and kicked the fucker to the ground, all over Sesshomaru, who's head had been placed on a grey spotted pot bellied pig.

Turning around, Kouga found Little Red, her red hood drawn and a basket of goodies strapped to her arm, the smell making his mouth water. He pinned her to a tree from behind and whispered in her ear, "_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf_?"

She turned in his arms, her hood sliding off her head, and Kouga recognized the red pig tails to match the cape. She reached behind his head, pulling at his long pony tail until he bent to kiss her and Ayame sang, "_I aint afraid, y'all. I aint afraid_."

* * *

><p>Kouga woke with a startled yelp and glanced down at the sleeping woman in his arms, his eyes wide. "What the hell was that?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rins dream:<em>

* * *

><p>Rin pouted at Sesshomaru who was sitting opposite her at the clubs booth. It was a great party in here and he was missing it. Not to mention the fact that he had completely ignored her in favor of the petite blonde sitting next to him that he had introduced as his girlfriend.<p>

With a growl, she jerked to a stand, drawing both of their attention as she walked onto the dance floor with the colored squares beneath her feet, the crowd walked off the floor and danced around it, giving Sesshomaru the perfect view of the woman he was secretly in love with.

Her clothes changed and she now wore a white tank top over white ripped skinny jeans and orange converse, her hair down with orange ends as she sang and danced.

"_I know you like me_," Sesshomaru drew away from the blonde and staired in wonder at the girl in front of him. "_I know you do_."

He suddenly cupped his hands to his mouth and screamed. "I do, I do!"

She grinned at him. "_That's why whenever I come around, she's all over you_."

He pushed the blond away and screamed, "She is, she is!"

Rin took his hand and brought him onto the dance floor, twirling around and grinding her hips with the song. "_And I know you want it, it's easy to see_."

Sesshomaru got on his knees and cupped his hands in front of his chest, looking very much like a dog wanting food. "It is, it is!"

"_And in the back of your mind I know, you should be home with me_."

Sesshomaru nodded vigorously, walking tword the dancing teen on his knees. "I should, I should!"

She twirled away from him. "_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Dontcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_?"

Sesshomaru banged his head on the floor. "I do, I do!"

* * *

><p>Rin opened her eyes to Kagome's scream, but didn't get up, she turned over and rubbed her friends knee, trying to get back to her strange, but amazing dream. Because she was amazing. And he knew it. "Sesshy, get 'gome milk." She muttered helplessly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ayame's dream:<em>

* * *

><p>Ayame cuddled into her husbands arms, her hand massaging her abdomen where she could feel the baby wolf demon kicking. "Kouga, quite arguing, it'll be a boy, strong like his father."<p>

The man that was holding her kissed her forehead. "Sorry, love, it'll be a girl, just as pretty and spirited as it's ma."

She looked up at him intending to kiss him into submission and then blinked. "What the..."

Justin Beiber looked back at her softly and started singing. "_Baby, baby, baby, oh_!"

She screamed.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's dream:<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha cursed his luck. Why the fuck did he tell Kagome that she was a goody goody? He knew how much she over reacted sometimes.<p>

He chased her out of their bedroom trying to get her to slow down. If only she'd quit singing that stupid song!

She turned on him, kissing him full on the mouth. "_You say that I'm messing with your head, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_!" She turned away from him and walked into the closet, throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top. "_All cause I was making out with your friend, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_!"

He growled and grabbed her shoulder but she didn't stop, just continued walking.

"_Love hurts, weather it's right or wrong, yeah yeah yeah yeah_!" She grinned and slammed the door behind her. He gave chase. "_I can't stop, cause I'm having to much fun! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_."

A clown jumped out in front of him, and Kagome took off the wig and danced down the hallway.

"_Your on your knee's begging please, stay with me! But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_!"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke half way through the strange dream when he heard Kagome's scream.<p>

And so, no one slept again that night but Rin, who fell in love with her dream, Sesshomaru, who would never do something as undignified as dream, and Inuyasha, who, in the end, was just to sleepy to try and stay awake. The rest, however stayed awake watching each other nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: That I've no idea where the thoughts behind this chapter came from? -_- Honestly, I'm a little scared of it myself. <strong>

**Did You Know: That It litterally burned my fingers writing in the Barbie Song for Kagome's dream?**

**Did You Know: That I can't even remember the title of half the songs in this chapter?  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>Stare. Miroku cautiously at Sango, Kouga jumpily twords Ayame, Inuyasha curiously twords Kagome, and Sesshomaru boredly twords the TV. Stare. Sango angrily at Miroku, Ayame fearfully at Kouga, Kagome tearfully at Inuyasha, and Rin hungrily at Sesshomaru. Stare. Jakotsu amusingly at all of them.<p>

GKA's official band manager had arrived that morning to a very narcissistic group of teens still hung up on things that were to frightening to think about, and so they had all sat on the bus for a band(s) meeting, without actually holding the meeting.

Tic, tock. That stupid clock was just about to drive Inuyasha insane, too. Tic, tock. When on earth had they gotten a clock in the first place?

"So," Jakotsu grinned. "How was your sleeps?"

Kagome's back went rigid against the back of the couch and she turned in Inuyasha's embrace to bury her head in his shoulder. "Dun wanna tech pouf it."

Sango flicked Miroku's forehead so hard that it banged against the titanium of the buss's side. "Why don't you tell him, you womanizer?"

Rin blushed. "I dreamt something that had better come true soon, or I'll go crazy!"

Ayame shuddered and looked at Kouga. "Pretty, pretty please don't turn into a singing beaver any time soon!"

Kouga barely looked at her, "I wo"– His head snapped back to her face, "Wait, what?"

Sesshomaru handed Jakotsu a water. "The people in our bands decided to have sugar before bed. They've all had strange dreams."

Miroku frowned at Sango and rubbed his forehead. "Have you ever written a song called Womanizer?"

Sango thought, "No, but I think that chick did."

Jakotsu looked at her. "Sango, honey, '_that chick_', does not help anything."

Kagome's head popped up and she snapped her fingers as she met Sango's eyes. "Oh, I know who your talking about! That chick with the voice!"

Sango nodded.

Inuyasha looked at them. "That doesn't explain anything."

Rin glanced at the hanue. "Oh, come on, Inuyasha. She's the chick with that song, you know the one." She looked at Kagome. "Her voice was strange in that song."

Miroku sighed. "Still not helping."

Ayame grinned. "Oh, I know now! It's that song on the album, right? The one with that cover?"

Jakotsu frowned. "Did I miss something?"

Inuyasha sighed and he and Miroku said unanimously, "It's a girl thing."

Kouga jumped up from his place on the recliner. "Oh, for gosh's sake, it's Brittany Spears!"

They all looked at him. "How on earth did you get that from their none sense talk?"

Kagome ruffled Kouga's hair. "You guys didn't know? He was a female when he was born."

She was chased off the bus.

The manager sighed at his girl's behavior and waved a dismissing hand through the air. "So, what about those dreams, now?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to frown now. "I was interrupted half way through, so mine wasn't finished. But I dreamed Kagome was telling me to go to hell."

Jakotsu nodded. "Strange. Miroku?"

Miroku held a pillow to his chest, and tucked his legs underneath himself, bending over so that he was almost folded in. "It was all good at first... Lots of women, Sango willingly touching me, singing to me, loving me... All good... And then," When he looked up at Jakotsu, there were tears in his eyes. "And then poof! My beloved was calling me a womanizer in front of millions of people... and they all hated me... They were attacking me... I was so scared!" His tears over flowed and he fell on his side, burying his face in Sango's knee.

Sango grabbed his ear and pulled him off, none to keen with having him so close to her after last night. "I dreamt that Miroku and a bunch of guys were stalking me, trying to get me to do adult things with them."

Jakotsu shook his head. "Rin?"

Rin held up both hands and sat on her knees. "Nope. Not saying. Good dreams go bad once you tell them!"

She received a strange look from everyone, but no one could push the topic because Kouga came back through the door with Kagome rope tied and thrown over his shoulder. She looked like she was having a heart attack, eyes wide, skin sweaty, and then when he stopped to put her on the couch next to Inuyasha, who was threatening to murder Kouga if he ever touched Kagome like that again, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I am not a Barbie Girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: That this is basicly a continuation of the Dreams scene of the previous chapter? Haha. Betcha did. :D <strong>

**Did You Know: That the whole, "Good dreams go bad once told," thing that Rin tells everyone is actually true? I talk from experience. If you tell about an absolutely good dream, the next night your bound to have a nightmare about it.**

**Did You Know: That while I was writing this, I was laughing so hard that I literally accidentally broke my keyboard?  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p><em>After sharing an intimate kiss at a concert in the CD Lounge in Weed California, rumors are circulating nonstop. When are Sesshomaru and Rin going to make it official?<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome laughed so hard that she fell on the floor, holding her stomach. Soon after, Inuyasha joined her. And then Kouga and Ayame. Shortly fallowed by Sango. Miroku, however, feared for his life, and hid his giggle behind his hand.<p>

In front of them stood a very brightly blushing Rin, who was silent as a mouse, and a very infuriatingly stoic Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed and wiped a tear from her eye as she reread the magazine article. "An intimate kiss in the CD Lounge." She hugged it to her chest and giggled. "How romantic."

Sango wrapped an arm around her shoulder. " And what about those rumors that are circulating nonstop? What's better than an infamous love?"

Ayame joined them and buried her head in Kagome's shoulder, pretending to cry. " I've been wondering the same thing so much that It brings tears to my eyes. When are Sesshy and Rinny going to get it on?"

"Dude, Seriously." Kouga grinned, slapping Sesshomaru's shoulder. "The chicks practically begging for ya."

Rin ducked her head, her blush deepening, and Sesshomaru noted absentmindedly that she most certainly didn't deny it.

Inuyasha got up off the floor and bent over Kagome. "Bro, if you need kissing lessons or something, I'll be more than happy to show you some visuals." His lips touched hers for the briefest of moments.

Kagome laughed and pushed him away. "Ewey. PDAFTP is so not right!"

Kouga looked at her. "PDAFTP?"

All the girls rolled they're eyes and unanimously said, "Public Displays of Affection for the Public."

Inuyasha scratched his head.

Ayame sighed. "It means no kissy kissy just because someone asks you to."

"Ooh, PDAFTP. Got it."

Sango grabbed the article and held it up. "And anyways, according the mag, Sesshy's in no need of kissing lessons." She read down the article. "But is in desperate need of a confidence boost. 'That poor girl isn't going to wait around forever.'"

"Shut up."

Inuyasha held it in front of him. "Well, that could be the cause. But this chick from Sanantino says, ' _It's not Maru's fault that he's not interested in her. He's saving himself for that special someone. Hold on, Maru! I'm on my way_! '"

"I said shut up."

Kouga took it and flipped the page, "Jessica Santana states, '_Sesshomaru and Rin are so destined for each other, and we all know it. He doesn't want to hurt the fans' feelings by making it official, though, so he's taking it slow. I think it's sweet. Loves_. '"

"I said shut the fuck up!" Sesshomaru yelled, his stoic face remaining as such, making it all the more worse. "Rin and I have absolutely nothing to do with each other in that sense of the meaning and if any of you are to stupid to see that the things in that adulterated fallacy are never to happen, then you are all idiots."

Kagome's widened glance looked from him to Rin, who's shoulders had started shaking. She reached out to touch said shoulder when Rin gave a sob and turned away from them all, running out the door of the bookstore they had all chosen to hang out it. "Rin!"

Inuyasha glared at his brother who's usually stoic eyes were widened and his mouth agape. "Way to go, stupid."

* * *

><p>"Rin."<p>

It wasn't a statement. It was a command of acknowledgment.

Rin turned around and grinned at Sesshomaru. "Yeah, Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru stood towering over her as she typed on her Laptop. They were sitting on the tour buss parked outside of Motel Six in New York.

"You seemed," He paused, his face ever emotionless, "Distressed earlier."

"Oh, no." Rin grinned at him. "I'm perfectly alright."

"Then why, may I ask, are you sleeping in the tour buss?"

"'Cause I wanna." Rin shut her lap top and yawned energetically. "Gee, I'm tired. You mind, Sesshomaru?"

With a suspicious glance behind him, he shut the door on Rin.

* * *

><p>Kagome came running in through the door to their adjoined hotel room, "She's gone!"<p>

Sango didn't even look at her. "For the last time, you gave Teddy-the-Bear away when we were two, Kagome. She aint coming back."

Kagome glared at her. "Firstly, yes, Teddy-the-Bear will to come back because she loves me even after all this time. Secondly, no. It's Rin. She's not here!"

Inuyasha flipped through the channels. "What're we supposed to do? She's a grown woman."

"Inuyasha, she's _Rin_."

The TV turned off and Inuyasha grabbed a pocket knife out of his pocket. "We're hunting little people, people!" and he stole for the door. Sesshomaru beat him to it, though, and shoved him back inside with all the rest of the gang.

"I will go. I know where she is."

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"Hnn." He pointed to the lap top he had been on a few moments before. "I will go."

* * *

><p>He arrived at the Kairoky Lounge seconds later, just in time for the first few guitar strums and Rins voice to reach his ears. He turned toward the makeshift stage and listened.<p>

Rin adjusted her seat on the stool and strummed her lucky bass guitar, singing into the microphone.

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em>

_Do you always_

_do this to me?_

_Why_

_couldn't you just_

_see through me?_

_How come_

_you act like this?_

_Like you don't_

_care at all?_

* * *

><p>She sniffed and tapped her foot to the beat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Do you expect me<em>

_to believe_

_I was the_

_only one to fall?_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's mind went blank and he just stared at his favorite member of their band, singing up there all alone looking undeniably sad, but none to scared.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can feel,<em>

_I can feel_

_you near me._

_Even though your_

_far away._

* * *

><p>He walked forwards into the building without his consent to do so, just needing to be closer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can feel,<em>

_I can feel_

_you, baby._

_Why?_

* * *

><p>Rin was almost overcome with her anger. At herself for not getting it. At him for not getting it. At them for both being to naive to do anything.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's not supposed<em>

_to feel this way_

_I need you,_

_I need ou,_

_more and more_

_each day._

* * *

><p>She stood from the stool and played the guitar standing up, her head bowed as she sang into the mike.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's not supposed<em>

_to hurt this way,_

_I need you_

_I need you_

_I need you_

* * *

><p>She glared at the floor as she sang, her voice coming out rough with the emotion.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tell me<em>

_are you and me_

_still together?_

_Tell me._

_Do you think_

_we could_

_last forever?_

_Tell me_

_Why._

* * *

><p>She dropped the guitar now, singing strait into the mike without any back up music, a tear making trails down her face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey<em>

_Listen to_

_what we're_

_not saying._

_Lets play_

_a different game_

_then what we're_

_playing._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Did You Know: That this chapter nearly drives me to tears when I read it?**

**Did You Know: That I've acquired a recent addiction to Sesshomaru? I've no idea why, he's just become a rather interesting specimen to write about; Hence my newest story; Sugar. (Check it out and review!:)**

**Did You Know: That this is one of my favorite songs?  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>Kagome, Sango, and Ayame peeked behind the curtain as Sesshomaru hugged Rin to his chest and sighed contentedly.<p>

"'Bout time." Inuyasha muttered from where him, Kouga, and Miroku hid underneath a table to their left.

"Shh!" Kouga hushed, tears in his eyes as he covered his mouth to stop the sob. "It's so beautiful!"

Inuyasha scooted away a bit and looked at him. "Dude, you really were a girl, huh?"

"Shut up and watch love unfold!"

* * *

><p>Sango patted Kagome's back, and held onto the collar of Ayame's shirt, less she try to run out there and give the newly couple a hug. "They're so made for each other."<p>

"And to think," Kagome dabbed at her eye with the blue velvet of the curtain, "That I set them up!"

Ayame smacked her on the back of the head, "Who set who up now? Because I know you aren't talking about Sesshy and Rin and you. I'm the one who set them up!"

Sango stood up so fast that she somehow managed to head-butt Kagome and Ayame both, "When in fact, it was me who set them up!"

* * *

><p>Rin smiled. She had a boyfriend! A confusingly hot, sexy, and nonetheless stoic boyfriend! In a band that she was on tour with! My gosh, she's never been so undeniably happy!<p>

Sesshomaru hugged her tighter to his chest. He didn't like public displays of affection, and he did not enjoy having to tell the girl, who should have just known all along, that he loved her, but he was most defiantly not stupid. He would do what was necessary to keep her out of the grasp of others, including the melancholy that he had sensed in her sent.

Just holding her felt better than when he played his drums, complete in a way he never thought possible. Which only served to irritate the great Sesshomaru.

Rin stood on her tip toes in his arms and seemed to be looking over both his shoulders before giving up with a huff and leaning to the side enough to see behind him.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

Rin glanced up at him and then back to whatever was behind him. "There's someone fighting behind the curtain."

And then the screaming measured;

"You did not, admit it, Sango!"

"I'm. Not. Admitting. Anything!"

"Shut up with the lying, you losers!"

"You shut up, Ayame!"

"I swear on all that is good in this world, if you say that one more time, Kagome!"

"Go ahead and swear! Like I care!"

"This is no time to be all rhyme, Kagome!"

"Shut it, Sango!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"No, I will!"

* * *

><p>Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha shared a look and rushed out from their hiding place to tear the girls off each other. Kagome flapped her arms and legs wildly in Inuyasha's arms, screaming, "Let me go!" Sango had resorted to trying to mangle Miroku as she screamed, "Let me attem!" and Ayame, who still thought Kouga might turn into Justine Beiber, went limp and stared at him wide eyed, waiting for the magical turn.<p>

Sesshomaru and Rin made their way over to them and looked at each of them curiously. "What are you fighting about now?"

Kagome pointed one arm at Ayame, and one arm at Sango, and Sango pointed one thumb over her shoulder at Kagome and one at Ayame as they both yelled, "Tell her I set you up!"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and then giggled and back at them. "Technically, it was the magazine that set us up."

* * *

><p>Rin skipped around on stage, her face lit up by the lights, the headset she wore matching the white and orange sparkly mike in her hands.<p>

Sesshomaru hit the drums and Kouga played a short beat on the guitar, Miroku's key board adding a rhythm that was practically hypnotic in it's dance spell. Inuyasha ground on the bass, his claws drawing each cord to it's fullest potential.

Rin sang, jumping around the front of the stage.

* * *

><p><em>She don't wear ribbons<em>

_and she don't wear bows,_

_she's so different,_

_and everybody knows_

_It's just like a fairy tale,_

_but this is how the story goes_

* * *

><p>Kagome rose up from the bottom of the stage as Miroku hit a beat of one, two, four, four, giving just enough time for her to sing into her red and white plaid sparkly mike.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She was a girl,<em>

_who met a boy,_

_she hated him,_

_he was so coy_

* * *

><p>Rin danced center stage, an orange-on-pink light balance giving way to dark curls and white tank tops over white skinnies.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He was a boy,<em>

_who met a girl,_

_he liked how she looks,_

_so he shook her world_

* * *

><p>Sango came out from behind the curtain and held a hand to her heart as she walked to join her friends center stage, wearing the same outfit as Rin and Kagome.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They fell in love,<em>

_sweet as can be,_

_she was so shy,_

_he said, 'fallow me'_

* * *

><p>Ayame jumped from one of the light beams on the ceiling and landed center stage without breaking a sweat. She grinned at her friends and turned around to face the audience.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He took her around,<em>

_He showed her the town,_

_Nothing she_

_had ever seen._

* * *

><p>Rin spun in a circle and danced around the light.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She don't wear ribbons,<em>

_and she don't wear bows,_

_She's so different,_

_and everybody knows,_

_it's a little cliche,_

_but this is how the story goes!_

* * *

><p>Kagome stepped forwards and hugged herself, singing into the mike.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She was a girl,<em>

_who married a boy,_

_she loved him so much,_

_her heart leapt with joy._

* * *

><p>Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He was a boy,<em>

_who married a girl,_

_he loved her so much,_

_she was his world._

* * *

><p>Ayame stepped to the left of Kagome and hugged her arm.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They met for lunch,<em>

_he spoke with her dad,_

_said , 'I love her lots'_

_then he shook his hand._

* * *

><p>Rin stepped to the right of Sango and hugged her shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now she's dressing their kids<em>

_in ribbons and bows,_

_she's still so different_

_and everybody knows,_

_It's just a little bit cheesy,_

_but this is how the story goes!_

* * *

><p>They bowed as Rin grinned and they left the stage.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: That this song was originaly a poem that I wrote for one of my very best friends six month anniversary? When I couldn't think of a song to use, she suggested that it sorta sounded country-popish in her head.<strong>

**Did You Know: That this chapter is dedicated to said friends' anniversary?**

** Did You Know: That I would appreciate any and all commendation for this and all my other stories?  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p>Kagome walked on stage dressed in a red off the shoulder tank top, black baggy cappries with chain suspenders barely covering the tips of knee length converse. She wore red extensions and black and red stripped gloves on both hands as she held her infamous mike.<p>

Walking to the front of the stage, she grinned at the audience and pumped her fist.

* * *

><p><em>Let me hear you say<em>

_hey, hey, hey_

* * *

><p>Rin bounced in behind her, clapping her hands and singing into her headset.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey, hey hey!<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome grinned and pumped a fist again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alright, let me hear you say<em>

_Hey, hey, Ho!_

* * *

><p>Turning back toward the audience, she put a hand on her hip and swung in a low arch.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hate it when a guy<em>

_doesn't get the door_

_even though I told him yesterday_

_and the day before_

* * *

><p>Kagome swung around and faced Sango and her drums, a pout on her face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hate it when a guy<em>

_doesn't get the tab_

_and I have to pull my money out_

_and that looks bad._

* * *

><p>She stomped her foot and turned back toward the audience as the back up dancers came out and started dancing around her. She leaned toward Hojo, who had been cohersed into being her counter part for this particular song, swinging her arms around his neck and bringing a leg up to rest on his hip as he walked backward.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Where are the hopes,<em>

_where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene,_

_when do you think they'll finally see_

* * *

><p>Kagome used brought the leg that was on his hip up full height and kicked Hojo away from her, watching as he stumbled and fell to the ground. Jumping up and crossing her legs at the landing, she used her momentum to twirl around in the suddenly bright red spot light moving circles around them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That your not not not<em>

_gonna get any better_

_you wont wont wont_

_you wont get rid of me _

_never_

* * *

><p>She swung her left hip, the same arm going up above her head before doing the same with the opposite.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Like it a lot<em>

_even though she's a lot_

_like me_

_we're not the same_

* * *

><p>Turning to face Hojo, Kagome back flipped away from him and landed on her knee's.<p>

* * *

><p><em>and yeah, yeah, yeah,<em>

_I'm a lot to handle_

_you don't know trouble_

_I'm a hell of a scandal._

* * *

><p>Kagome took Hojo's offered hand, letting him pull her up before jumping in a circle and kicking him away again. She walked center stage and looked at the front of the audience.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Me, I'm a scene,<em>

_I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing_

_that your eyes have ever seen_

* * *

><p>Rin clapped her hands above her head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alright, alright.<em>

_Yeah_

* * *

><p>Kagome pouted again, stretching her arm out to poke Hojo's chest to keep him away as he tried yet again to advance.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hate it when a guy<em>

_doesn't understand_

_why a certain time of month,_

_I don't wanna hold his hand_

* * *

><p>She made a disgruntled face at him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hate it when they go out<em>

_and we stay in_

_and they come home smelling _

_like they're ex-girlfriend._

* * *

><p>Kagome brought Hojo close and caressed his face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But I found my hopes<em>

_I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

* * *

><p>Suddenly she was ripped from Hojo's arms and brought to the strong chest of Inuyasha, who had walked on stage to growl at Hojo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That your not not not<em>

_gonna get any better_

_you wont wont wont_

_you wont get rid of me_

_never_

* * *

><p>Frowning, Kagome pulled back to look at Inuyasha before reaching up and pecking his lips.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Like it or not<em>

_even though she's a lot _

_like me_

_we're not the same._

* * *

><p>Kagome pulled away and danced across the stage.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And yeah yeah yeah<em>

_I'm a lot to handle_

_you don't know trouble_

_I'm a hell of a scandal._

* * *

><p>She stopped to wag her fingers at the bickering boys who were approaching.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Me, I'm a scene<em>

_I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes_

_have ever seen_

* * *

><p>Rin stepped forwards.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Give me an A<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome stomped her foot.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Always give me what I want<em>

* * *

><p>Rin<p>

* * *

><p><em>Give me a V<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome thumped Inuyasha's forehead.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Be very very good to me<em>

* * *

><p>Rin<p>

* * *

><p><em>R<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p><em>Are you gonna treat me right?<em>

* * *

><p>Rin<p>

* * *

><p><em>I<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can put up a fight<em>

* * *

><p>Rin<p>

* * *

><p><em>Give me an L<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let me hear you scream <em>

_out loud_

* * *

><p><em>One two three four<em>

_Where are the hopes_

_where are the dreams_

_my Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see?_

* * *

><p>With a bow, Kagome walked back stage, her band fallowing close behind.<p>

As she got to the sitting area, and her friends had dispersed, she rounded on Inuyasha.

"What on earth did you think you were doing walking out there like that?"

Inuyasha looked confused. "Huh?"

"Inuyasha, we had the entire thing choreographed for months. _Hojo _was my dancing partner this time."

"Yeah, well, I don't want him around you." Inuyasha frowned. "He stinks."

"Of what; human?" Kagome rubbed her temples. "You didn't have a problem with him last band practice."

"He didn't have his hands all over you then."

"What do you care who has their hands on me?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Keh, of course I care, stupid!"

"And why's that?"

"Because..." Inuyasha sputtered. "Because..."

"One two; buckle my shoe, three four; better lock the door, five six; get a crucifix, seven eight; stay up late, nine ten; Freddy's coming again."

Kagome cupped her hands in front of her face. "Try again, Jakotsu, you got them mixed up!" Then, turning back to Inuyasha, "Because what?"

"Because..." He blushed. "Because..."

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, screaming scream-scream, scream."

Inuyasha turned around and called out, "Wrong lyrics, wolf!"

Kagome turned him around. "Well?"

"Once upon a midnight dream, when memories collided like an open stream..."

Kagome grabbed the back of Miroku's collar as he walked past and pushed him away from them.

"Practice your poetry somewhere else, Miroku."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Can we have this conversation when we aren't getting interrupted by random kids songs?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: That even I hate this chapter? It's fine to flame it, because I'm sort of suffering from a writers block right now. :( <strong>

**Did You Know: That the only reason I added the random kids songs being sang and Miroku's random outburst of poetry was because without it, this mini-wannabe chapter would be to serious for the hilarity of this story?**

**Did You Know: That I just really can't picture Kouga singing Row Row Row Your Boat any other way. -_-  
><strong>


	20. Miroku and Sango's Adventureet

**White Girls Kick Widow Ash**

* * *

><p><strong>Sango and Miroku's Adventure-et.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sango frowned as she watched Miroku watch a couple going by. He turned his head to match they're pace, his eyebrows narrowing in suspicion before rising in resignation.<p>

Finally she'd had enough.

"Miroku, what on earth are you doing?"

"Shh." He shushed her. "They're arguing."

Looking back at them, Sango listened to what they were saying.

"No, baby, I swear that I'll be the one to watch the kid, so you don't have to worry about it, alright?" Sango watched him put his arm around her. "So, how about them Yankee's?"

She had to lean across Miroku to see the girls hidden face. "Oh, uh, yeah, honey, those Yankee's are going to get what they deserve later."

"That they are."

She turned back to Miroku. "Uh, no they're not, Miroku."

Miroku glanced at the girl by his side. "No, they're arguing. Really angrily, too." He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Miroku, where are we going?"

He didn't answer but led her out of the park they had been in for the past half hour. Walking around the corner, down the street, and across the walk way until they reached the movie theater.

"Really, Miroku? You wanna watch a movie now?" She asked dubiously.

He nodded back at her briskly, walking in and asking to see the latest action adventure. When the clerk asked for money, he turned to Sango and held out his hand.

"What?" She practically roared. "You drag me half way across town to see a movie without any notice whatsoever, and to top it all off, you expect me to _pay_?"

He nodded. "It's important."

Muttering under her breath about the things she does for idiots, Sango pulled out a twenty and slapped it angrily onto the counter before turning back to Miroku. "This had better be good."

She was disappointed.

They were in the theater watching a child's movie. "Miroku," She scowled, standing in the doorway. "How is The Adventures of Dora the Explora an action-adventure?"

"Shh."

"If you shush me one more freaking time-"

"Shh."

Before she could retaliate, Miroku had dragged her to the back row and sat her down in the farthest corner, away from everyone.

"This is real nice, Miroku." She growled out. "Real, real nice. Because _every _girl wants to be taken to watch a freaking _kids _movie. Well if you think I'm making out with you, you are very _sorely _mistaken."

"Sango my dearest," Miroku muttered, looking at the girl beside him. "I am a man of many pleasures, and I enjoy a lot of somewhat obscene things, but I would never have even thought about making out in a children's movie."

She pouted. "So what, then? You expect me to believe that you wanted to watch Dora because you _enjoy_ it?"

"No. I expect you to shush down and pay attention to what's going on around you."

"And what, pray tell," She raised an eyebrow, "Am I missing?"

Miroku pointed at a couple two rows in front of them, and six seats over, "See them?"

"Can't say I don't."

Miroku sighed, "They're the couple that were arguing at the park."

"No way." She leaned over the seat in front of her and sure enough, caught the design of the beanie on the girls head. "Wow. One and the same."

Her friend nodded and pointed at a group of five children in the middle row. "See the kids?"

"Of course."

"See the kid in the middle? The little boy in the yellow hoodey?"

"Yeah."

"Look at the sign on the back of the hood; what's it say?"

Sango had to lean over the seat again, strain her eyes, and wait for the screen to change to a brighter scene so that she could just barely catch the words. "Yankee's ball game nineteen ninety eight?"

Miroku nodded and helped her back in her seat. "Remember they're conversation earlier?"

"Um, something about watching a kid and how the Yankee's are going to loose in they're next game?"

"If that's how you choose to take it, but I suggest you try again." He whispered to her. "I heard them arguing before you did. They were fighting over who would watch a kid, right?" At her nod, he motioned toward the kid in the Yankee's hoodey. "_That_ kid."

Sango frowned and stood up, shaking off Miroku's arms when he tried to make her sit down. Finally, he just grabbed the back of her sweater and pulled her back into her seat. "_what _are you doing, Sango dearest?"

She glared at him. "You said they're stalking a kid, I'm going to go see if that's true."

"And you think they'll admit it if you ask?"

She smirked, grinding the fist of her right hand into the open palm of her left. "It may take some convincing, but yeah, Miroku, I _really _do think they'll be open to discussion."

Miroku shook his head at his girls mischievousness.

When the movie was over, Miroku maid Sango wait until after the couple had left, and they left after the kids, before they too fallowed them out.

And they stalked the couple, who were stalking the kids.

A half an hour later, and Sango and Miroku found themselves at Chucky Cheese, sitting in a booth two seats from the very same couple from the movie, and Sango watched the woman watch the Yankee kid play.

"Miroku, you can't really expect me to just sit here if a kids getting stalked."

"I can," His hand found hers and brought it to his lips for a kiss, though his eyes stayed trained on the couple in another seat the entire time, "and I will."

"What if they're his parents or something?"

"Why would a parent fallow they're child?"

"Because he ran away from home?"

"That's pretty far fetched, don't you think?"

"Maybe they're part of the CIS and they're making sure she's alright?"

"And maybe your trying to find excuses, my dear."

With a huff, they continued watching the kids have fun until night was just around the corner.

They watched as the Yankee kid said good bye to his friends, opting to walk home in the sunset. Instead of going home, though, he instead turned to the arcade. The couple was no where to be seen, and Sango had had enough.

"Miroku, I'm tired, I don't think that kids in danger, and I'm going _home_." She turned and started off down the street.

"Sango!" Miroku hissed, trying to call her back without alerting the kid. She continued walking though.

Sighing, he fallowed the Yankee kid out of the arcade, down the street, and past the grocery shop, stopping and hiding behind a bush when the kid skidded into someone.

Seeing who it was, though, that the kid ran into, had Miroku leaping out of the bush and pushing the kid behind him.

"No!" He shouted.

The woman looked at him slightly stunned. "What? Who are you?"

The man at her side growled out a warning. "Hey, let him go, alright? Who are you?"

"My name is Miroku, I'm the pianist for White Widow, and I will not let you near this kid!"

The guy advanced, pulling Miroku's collar up and dragging him away from the boy. "Who're you to tell me that?" He hissed.

A second later, his arm was knocked away from Miroku rather forcefully and his growl of anger turned into a howl of pain.

"Sango!" Miroku grinned, seeing who his rescuer was.

Sango stood in front of the kid and to the side of Miroku. "Look, guys," She hissed at the couple across from them. "I'm going to ask you this once and if you fail the test, I'll kick your ash, got it?"

At the nod of the scared looking lady in front of them, the man was cradling his arm on the ground.

"What intentions did you have toward the child?" Sango growled, shoving Miroku down behind her with the boy.

And that's when it happened.

"Hey, you!" A masculine voice growled out behind Miroku and Sango, and Sango turned around, seeing the mans face for the first time. "Who're you calling a kid?"

Miroku's eye's widened in disbelief. "What?"

Sango took in the kids beard, greying hair, and beading eyes.

He glared at them. "I may be short, but I'm no kid! Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?"

"But..." Miroku looked at him. "You were watching Dora the Explora."

"With my _neice_ and her friends for her birthday, bouzo!"

Sango looked at the people in front of them. "You were fallowing him."

Miroku chirped up, "And you said the Yankee would get what he deserved!"

The impossibly short man hobbled out in front of them glaring at the people. "You were fallowing me again?"

"Again?" Sango intoned.

"Yeah." The man nodded. "They root for the Angles, but I'm Yankee all the way and they don't like it. Baka-chan, over here," He pointed to the man on the ground. "Has been trying to get me to get rid of my sweater for weeks now."

"Oh."

With that said, Sango blushed and twiddled her hands before grabbing Miroku's ear and forcibly dragging him off "I'm sorry for all your trouble! Have a nice day! Sorry, sorry!"

When they turned the corner, Sango's hand on his ear moved to punch him in the face. "You idiot!" She screamed. "Way to misread a situation!" Growling and stomping back towards their hotel, Miroku couldn't miss the cracks in the sidewalk from the force of her feet as she screamed. "Just wait until the rest of our friends know about this, idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) This chapter has absolutely no purpose other than to hold you over until I come back from my sisters for Christmas. I'm thinking that I might add more mini-adventure-ets from Kagome and Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshomaru, and Kouga and Ayame too... but I'm not sure yet. Review and tell me what y'all think!**


	21. Authors Note

**Authors Notification::**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the long delay in updates... My computer crashed, as in, BOOM. Crash. I'm getting a new PC some time in the next month or so, so I'll update as SOON AS I CAN, alright. I'll update every single one of my stories when I have my new PC. So sorry, again. <strong>

**Thanks for staying loyal!**

**~Artanimelover**


	22. Chapter 22

**WHITE GIRLS KICK WIDOW ASH**

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed, poking her fingers to the sides of her throat to feel her swollen tonsils. She just had to be sick, didn't she? On <em>today<em> of all days!

Inuyasha and Kagome were supposed to do a duo for their new debut album; Satellite at the state theator of Washingten D.C. She'd spent days preping for stagewere with Rin, lighting with Miroku, and vocals with Sango. Days spent perfecting her moves on stage with Inuyasha. Even planning the ending pose to the d of the end of the performance.

And then, the morning of the concert debut, she'd woken up with one tonsil twice the size of the other and an order from the doctore that she'd need her tonsils removed less her Strep Throat become something much, much worse.

Oh, but she should be thrilled, right? According to Sango, she'd have days of eating nothing but her favorite flavor of frozen yougert. Really she was being nothing but petty. She should be happy that it wasn't really anything worse. Once she'd realized that, she'd gone ahead and told Inuyasha to just do the song with Ayame, who's voice matched her's in intensity.

Inuyasha had denied, at first, "No way! The audience don't want a debut from White Widow and GKA unless it's from the lead singers!"

Kagome had shaken her head. "No, Inuyasha, it really doesn't make a difference. And besides, I'll be prepping for surgery by the time your on stage."

"No, Kagome. I'm not doing this song without you."

"What are you going to do?" Kagome had scowled. "Cancel the performance?"

Inuyasha had grunted. "'Course not. Postponing will work just fine."

"Inuyasha, that'd cost twenty thousand dollars."

Eventually she had warn him down, though. And he surrendured with another grunt.

It didn't help her, though. Didn't help her at all, actually. She still felt as if she were somehow wronged in the greater sceme of things. Kagome comforted herself with the knowlege that there would be other concerts, othe debutes, as the doctore walked in.

"Kagome, do you feel up to a visitor?"

A furrow of her brows told all of her confusion, but she nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Inuyasha, Ayame, Sango, Rin, Kouga, and Miroku walked in with exited hello's, and took they're places surrounding her bed. Inuyasha sat on the end and propped her feet on his lap. Ayame sat on the doctore's stool to her side. Sango and Miroku took the floor, and Kouga and Rin sat in the only chairs left; blue padded uncomfortable things in the corner of the room.

"Guys?" Kagome frowned. "What are you doing here? Arn't you supposed to be prepping?"

Ayame shrugged. "We really couldn't do the debut without you."

Rin giggled. "Jakotsu had a fit when Inuyasha told him what you wanted."

Miroku's head tilted slightly to the side. "Really, what were you thinking?"

Sango shook her head. "GKA is _nothing_ if all of the gang's not in it, Kags."

Kouga nodded. "Which is why,"

Inuyasha layed his hand on her knee and grinned. "We decided to give you a gift."

Ayame stood and did a little dance in a circle and Kagome's eyes were brought to the entrance of Sesshomaru, holding in his arms two guitars, three pairs of drum sticks, her micraphone, and a keyboard. Kagome found it strange that he wasn't even stumbling at the weight of all the instuments. On a second thought though, she mused over the theory that his grace probably came from his youkai herritage.

He passed a guitar to Ayame and Kouga, gave the keyboard to Miroku, who laid it on the floor in front of him and flipped the on switch. Then he sat, a knee propped up, and a knee tucked under, passing a pair of drumsticks to Sango, and keeping one from himself.

Inuyasha grinned as Sesshomaru tossed him the mike, and then grinned wider as he handed it to Kagome. He then proceded to reach into his back pocket to pull out his signature mike.

"Guys?" The girl questioned.

Sango giggled. "You didn't really think we'd do this without you, did you?"

Ayame started a rythm on her guitar and Kouga joined her as Jakotsu walked into the room, leading two camera men, Suikotsu, the voice-techknowlogist, an old man with a white beard, and short cropped white hair, and two girls, around they're age; one that looked startalingly like Kagome, only with straiter hair, and bolder eyes, and the other with eyes a mixture of brown and red, brought out by bright red lipstick.

A red light flashed on the camera's, and Inuyasha squeesed her knee before he started singing, much to her amusement.

* * *

><p><em>You can't feel the heat,<em>

_until you hold your hand,_

_over the flame._

* * *

><p>He frowned when she didn't start singing, "Come on, Kagome, you know this."<p>

Kagome put her lips to the mic, and sang the next part.

* * *

><p><em>You've got to cross the line<em>

_just to remember_

_where it lays._

* * *

><p>Her lips tilted into a smile and she bobbed her head with the beat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You won't know your worth,<em>

_now, son,_

_until you take a hit._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grinned, dancing his head to the sides with her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And you wont find the beat<em>

_until you _

_loose yourself in it._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha joined her, and they belted out the chorus as if it was they're only defence against reality.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That's why we wont back down<em>

_we wont run and hide,_

_yeah, 'cause these are the things_

_that we can't deny_

_I'm passing over you _

_like a satellite!_

* * *

><p>Kagome sat up straiter, tilting her head back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So catch me when I fall.<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha rolled his shoulders and pumped a fist in the air, shaking the bed in his vigore, but Kagome didn't seem to mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That's why we stick <em>

_to your game plans and party lines_

_But at night we're conspiring by candlelight._

* * *

><p>Kagome sat up, folding her legs beneath her and dancing to herself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We are the orphans of <em>

_the American Dream_

_So shine your light on me!_

* * *

><p>Kouga brought his guitar up as Inuyasha continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You can't fill your cup<em>

_until you empty all it has_

_You can't understand what lays ahead_

_until you understand the past_

* * *

><p>The guitar melded in with Ayame's and Kagome took over.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You'll never learnto fly<em>

_until your standing at the cliff_

_and you can't truely love _

_until you've given up on it!_

* * *

><p>And then there was harmony as Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hand and they both screamed out loud of they're entrancement of the song.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That's why we wont back down<em>

_we wont run and hide_

_because these are the things that we can't deny._

_I'm passing over you_

_like a satellite,_

_so catch me if I fall_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha dipped his head in vigor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That's why we stick to your game plans and party lines<em>

_But at night we're conspiring by candlight_

_We are the orphans of the American Dream_

_So shine your light on me!_

* * *

><p>Sango and Sesshomaru beat the floor with they're drum sticks, Kouga and Ayame wavered the guitar, and then Inuyasha was singing directly to Kagome.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She told me she never<em>

_could face the world again_

_So I offered up a plan_

_We'll sneak out while they sleep_

_and sail off in the night_

_We'll come clean_

_and start over_

_the rest of our lives._

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder, twining they're fingers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We'll sneak out while they sleep<em>

_and sail off in the night_

_We'll come clean_

_and start over_

_the rest of our lives._

* * *

><p>And Inuyasha was joining her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Because we wont back down <em>

_we wont run and hide_

_yeah, 'cause these are the things_

_that we can't deny_

_I'm passing over you like a satellite,_

_so catch me if I fall_

_That's why we stick to your game plans and party lines_

_But at night we're conspiring by candlelight_

_We are the orphans of the American Dream_

_So shine your light on me_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha laughed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Because we wont back down<em>

_We wont run and hide_

* * *

><p>Kagome giggled.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, 'cause these are the things <em>

_that we can't deny_

* * *

><p>And they were singing together.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm passing over you like a satellite<em>

_'Cause these are the things that we can't deny now_

_This is the life that you can't deny us now._

* * *

><p>The instrumentalists finished off the beat and Jakotsu grinned at his bedridden girl.<p>

"See, now, Kagome? Not a one of us liked the thought of doing this without you!"

Kagome shook her head. "But, I don't understand! How is my singing infront of a bunch of camera's in a doctore's room helping any?"

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around the confused girls shoulders as the camera men turned and left. The girls stayed put. "When I told Jak that you wanted us to go ahead and do it without you, he asked if pigs had magicly started flying. And then Myoga showed up and he was all looking foreward to meeting you."

Myoga, she assumed to be the man with the beard, took a step foreward and offered his hand. Kagome put hers in his. "Hello, Kagome-Sama. I am a big fan of your work. I'm so glad you're getting the chance to work with my nephue here," He gestured to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha uncirtainly. "You never told me he was your Uncle."

Inuyasha rubbed an eye. "He's not."

Myoga frowned. "Now, Inuyasha-Sama, don't be like that. I was friends with your father long before your birth, and in these states that makes me your Uncle."

"You aint my Uncle."

Myoga sighed. "And to think I'd even brought him a present."

At that, one of the girls, the one that looked suspiciously like Kagome, trotted foreward and leaned across the bed, taking hold of Inuyasha's arm and tugging him away from Kagome so fast that she didn't have a chance of saving herself from the face plant on the bed.

"What the-" Inuyasha sputtered. "Kikyou?"

"Hey, Baby."

The other brunet walked directly past them and sat in Sesshomaru's lap.

Sesshomaru growled out, "Kagura."

Kagura smirked, planting a kiss to his lips. "Fluff-Kun."

Rin stood with a snarl and hurled herself in they're direction, grabbing the hair in Kagura's feather'd bun and dragging the woman off his lap.

Sesshomaru mearly crossed his arms and raised a brow.

Kagome picked herself up off the bed and scooted to the headboard, to shocked to do much else.

Inuyasha glanced at her, and then at Kikyou, then at her again. "No, no, Kagome, this is _not_ what it looks like!"

Sango huffed and moved to sit on the bed by Kagome, gathering the girl in her arms. "Then what's it look like to you, Inuyasha? Your getting manhandled by someone who's most definately not Kagome, and Sesshomaru just kissed a girl who was _not_ his girlfriend."

Kagura gasped. "I am too his girlfriend, you leach!" And then she turned toward Rin, who had her hands locked on the girls neck, one knee firmly planted on her stomach, and the other holding her right leg down. "Who are you anyway? Get off of me!"

Rin's eyes blazed in a way that made Sesshomaru question weather he should be nervous or proud. "I, you home-wrecking whore, am that stoic arse' girlfriend."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised even further up. "Stoic arse? Hn."

Everyone was silent for a beat, and then Kagura seemed to put two and two together, well mostly. She would have gotten three, had she actually been doing a math problem. But three's close enough to four for her to get that Sesshomaru wasn't trying to save her from the little woman on top of her, and Inuyasha seemed to be trying to _escape_ Kikyou, rather than embrase her.

She looked towards the man she'd come to see. "Sesshomaru?"

He didn't even glance awat from the girl claiming to be his girlfriend. "Hn."

Kagome burried her head in Sango's shoulder, more to escape the desperate look Inuyasha was sending her than anything else. She whispered to Sango, "I don't think I feel up to so many visitor's anymore, Sango."

Sango nodded, "Give me a moment and I'll bring the girls back, alright? We don't need these guys anyway."

She stood from the bed and Kagome grabbed her sleeve. "Kouga and Sesshomaru can stay."

Sango smiled and nodded. She then proceded to kick people out of the room, much to p.o.'d to simply ask them to leave, and finding it much to fun to use force against these broads.

First, she grabbed Kikyou by the back of her neck, poking two fingers into the soft spot to the flesh of her shoulder. She caught the girl when she fell and shoved her in Inuyashas suprized arms before flinging the door open and pushing both outside, albeit with a small harsh kick to the butt of the source of her friends pain.

She then patted Rin on the head, smiling when the girl released the limp body beneath her in favor of Sesshomaru's outstretched arms, and then grabbed Kagura, hauling her to her feet by the back of her neck. With her other hand, she grabbed Miroku's ear, and pulled until he stood, stumbling with Kagura.

Miroku sputtered. "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't do nothing! Why am I getting kicked out?"

Sango only pushed him further. "You just annoy everyone, Miroku."

Only when they were out, and the door was slammed firmly in they're face, and after listening to what sounded like the dropping of a body, the squeal of a girl, only then did she return to Kagome, who had actually started tearing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Know: that this is my absolutely favorite song? <strong>

**Did You Know: that this will be the turning point in Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship?**

**Did You Know: that it took two days to finalize this chapter?**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I am so so so very sorry for the delay, guys! But I got my laptop and I'm trying very terribly hard to make my updates more coherent. Thank y'all for sticking with this story, and know that I have NOT given up on it! **

**While I've got your attention; I'd like to direct it somewhere. For those of you who have seen the Kony 2012 video, I'm hoping your posting and sharing it with everyone you can. For those of you who havent? You need to. It's terribly important for everyone to go to kony 2012 dot c0m and watch the video. Share it, post it, gossip about it. It is, quite litteraly, a matter of life and death. You'll be hearing a lot about Joseph Kony from me on my sites. **

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chappy!**


End file.
